Doctor, doctor! Help me, I'm in love with you!
by samantha.plummer.92
Summary: AU: Guinevere du lac and Dr Arthur Pendragon aren't supposed to fall in love! He's her daughters doctor and she's married. The thought they would fall in love with each other hasn't occurred to either of them. However, when Gwen's marriage seems to be crumbling and Arthur's comforting her, love takes over! Please READ and REVIEW! No flames. I DON'T own Merlin. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU: Guinevere du lac and Dr Arthur Pendragon aren't supposed to fall in love! He's her daughter's doctor and she's married. The thought they would fall in love with each other hasn't occurred to either of them. However, when Gwen's marriage seems to be crumbling and Arthur's comforting her, love takes over! (This will have a happy ending! R&R)**

My life was being destroyed, that I was certain. It wasn't long ago that my life seemed almost dreamlike but it had to be shattered. My five year old daughter, Megan, collapsed at school signalling the start of my nightmare.

What happened in the next few months still terrifies me greatly. It wasn't what was wrong with her which terrified me (as the doctor's had no idea what was wrong with her) but it was the waiting to be told the potentially devastating news.

My husband, Lancelot, had tried to re-assure me but it was little use. He wasn't a doctor, medic or even a nurse. Every time he tried to comfort me with soothing words I would inevitably snap at him. It definitely didn't my daughter's health or even my marriage. However, after a series of tests, we finally got told that Megan was anaemic. Apparently, it could be treated hence the reason for being at the hospital.

My mind suddenly shifted back to the present when a person walked into Megan's room that I didn't know.

The man, who couldn't be older than early thirties, had light blond hair and striking blue eyes. I couldn't help notice that he was handsome.

"Hello." The man told both me and Megan, smiling as soon as he had come up to the bed.

Megan smiled widely at the man, who I assumed to be doctor given the white garment he was wearing. Megan didn't normally take to someone straightaway and the fact she had with this man was interesting.

I nodded at him, wondering what he wanted.

"My name is Dr. Arthur Pendragon." He continued, smiling. At the sight of him, I couldn't help but wonder if his smile was permanently attached? I certainly hoped not!

After a couple of seconds, he turned his attention on Megan who timidly introduced herself to him, which I couldn't help but smile at.

Dr Pendragon then looked at me, and had seemed to realise that I still hadn't spoken and was obviously feeling embarrassed.

I, too, felt immensely rude and I immediately began to introduce myself to him.

"I'm Gwen du lac. I'm Megan's mother." I told him, simply.

He nodded at me but I couldn't help but feel that he already knew who I was.

Dr Pendragon, now that the introductions were over, took Megan's folder out and flicked through. He obviously wanted to know Megan's medical history which was good sign he wasn't incompetent.

I was still curious as to why he was here. We normally had the same doctor, a Dr. Granger, who was in his mid-fifties and who had the most god awful jokes possible. I liked him despite his jokes, as he amused Megan greatly.

"Erm, I don't mean to be rude but where's Dr Granger?" I asked him, tentatively. I was aware that he could easily take offense to my question and I really didn't want that.

At my question, Dr Pendragon yet again smiled at me. He hadn't taken offence and I was glad.

"Since, little Megan here is only in for a check-up and Dr Granger's busy, I've been asked to take over Megan's case for the next couple of months…." He explained to me, still smiling.

As he explained, I felt slightly embarrassed which no doubt was visible as I felt my cheeks heat up.

Megan who had noticed her almost non-existent role in our conversation tried to get my attention by pulling on the sleeve of my dress as my hand had been dangling over her bed.

Dr Pendragon then returned his attention back to Meg's notes, leaving me to answer her.

"Mummy, Mummy." She was saying, hurriedly. Megan's face was flushed with her sudden exuberance.

I quickly looked at her enquiringly saying: "Yes, honey?"

What I had expected her to ask, I don't know but her words made me feel sick and I knew exactly why.

"When's daddy coming to see me?" Her fragile voice seemed to pierce me right to my soul as it reminded me of how fragile my marriage really was.

Myself and Lancelot had been in love for a while before we had married, and when we did it wasn't long before Megan was born. To say we were blissfully happy was a complete understatement. Our marriage hadn't been perfect before Megan had become ill there were still problems like Lancelot working too late but unlike now, they were easily smoothed over.

I had no idea when Lancelot was going to visit her. He had said he would tonight but I wanted to believe rather than not. Lancelot loved Megan dearly as he was a devoted father yet he wouldn't come if he thought the way it was between us would affect Megan.

"Soon, sweetie, soon." I told her, simply.

My voice sounded hollow and at that moment, I was glad that she was still a child. If she was an adult, she would be able to tell I was uncertain as Dr Pendragon had done. As soon as I had said it, he turned his attention back to me with an expression of sympathy on his face.

**A/N: Here is my new story. I wanted to do a Guinevere/Arthur and it be a modern piece. This fanfic will explore how a romance would develop in this situation. Please read and review but be nice! I am still new at fan fiction and writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Firstly, thank you for all of the reviews. I just want to make it clear that the story will focus on Gwen falling out of love with Lance and falling for Arthur, and what the consequences of that would be. In order to do this, I will need to explore her marriage to Lancelot and their history. Hopefully, this is what most of you want to see happen! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!**

It was a couple of hours later and Lancelot still hadn't arrived. I was starting to fear he wouldn't come! Megan had worn herself out talking to Dr. Pendragon as he had popped in to check her vitals a couple of times, and she was now sleeping soundly.

She looked so peaceful it was almost like she didn't have a worry in the world. I hoped that was the case, even with her fragile health. Her happiness was the one thing I truly could care about at the moment. Loving Lance seemed to be more of a hindrance at the moment, but it wasn't always like that.

There was a time where that would have horrified me, as I had believed that I would never love anything as much as I had loved Lancelot. That was until Megan was born!

I can still remember when I felt her kick a couple before she was born and how happy Lance and I both were.

FLASHBACK

_Even though, I had an aching back and swollen ankles, I had never felt more content. _

_Here I was lying on the sofa with Lancelot's arm wrapped around my shoulder with my feet in his lap. The feel of his arm was comforting and I loved the feeling. It was if everything in my life was brilliant and nothing could make it better!_

_As I was drifting off to sleep, I suddenly felt a small jab to my stomach. The pain, although, was so delicate I could have missed it nevertheless it was there. _

_It didn't take me long to realise it was my baby kicking and I instantly started smiling. It reminded me that it wouldn't be long until I would have my own bundle of joy. Someone who I would need to protect and to love…_

"_Lancelot…" I told him, grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "The baby kicked!" I added, happily. _

_Lancelot's face quickly went from a look of confusion to one of complete bliss. The look made my heart melt and it wasn't long after, that my eyes started to fill will happy tears._

_Damn hormones, I moaned. _

_Lance's hand was still on my stomach but the baby hadn't kicked again. As soon as I turned my back to Lancelot, he looked eager for another kick! His next words proved it. _

"_Come on, baby. How about you kick once more? For me?" He said, talking to my stomach. _

_As soon as he had said this, I felt another kick which was much stronger than the first one. It seemed to wind me for a couple of minutes. _

_I couldn't help but smirk at the satisfied look which graced Lancelot's face. The baby must have heard him. _

"_You know who your daddy is already, then?" I asked the baby, happily. _

_Lancelot looked affronted that I would even suggest that the baby didn't but the look made me let out a little giggle. _

"_Of course, she does." He told me, pointedly. He was obviously being mock-serious. _

_At his words, I knew that he wanted a little girl but I have a feeling the baby will a boy! Although, I would be happy with whatever we have. _

"_Yes, HE does!" I agreed with him, emphasizing the word "he". _

_We had agreed to wait until the baby's born so it was a surprise but as soon as I had said the baby was a boy, Lancelot looked at me amused. _

"_How do you know?" He asked me, smiling. _

_I just shrugged at him in response. I couldn't really explain it; I was probably just hoping it was a boy or something. _

"_It's just mother's intuition, probably." I explained to him. _

_Lancelot nodded at me, his hand which he still hadn't moved from my stomach reaching for mine. _

_Even though I was so happy at the prospect of being a mother, I can't help but worry. Worry about everything and anything. From Lancelot working too much, to not being a good mother… the list went on. _

_Lance, too, looked pensive and his next words were murmured in complete earnest. _

"_As long as he or she is healthy, and happy it's all that matters."_

_Little did I know how much his statement would alter my life, or how much I would I ponder it!_

END OF FLASHBACK

As I came out of the flashback I let out a sigh. The contrast to my relationship with Lancelot was startling.

We used to be able to talk and laugh with each other instead of what we do now. Argue over every little thing.

I glanced around the room and noticed that Megan had woken up. I suddenly became panicked. What if she had wanted me or needed me whilst I was away with the fairies?

After a moment, I realised that Dr Pendragon was in the room and given the game of cluedo which was being played between him and Meg, he had been in the room a long time.

He noticed that me looking and nodded to me.

"I'm just on my break. I thought I'd come and play a game with Meg here." He told me, smiling.

Meg, at her name being mentioned, smiled at him.

As I looked at his smile I couldn't help but wonder what his story was? Was he married? Did he have kids?

I don't really know why I was curious as I had just met him but it was probably because of the interest he's showing in Megan.

The sound of footsteps broke my reverie and I realised that it was Lancelot who was coming through the door.

Megan saw Lancelot and her face instantly brightened. Her game with Dr Pendragon was also forgotten. Dr Pendragon didn't seem to mind as he too looked towards Lancelot.

Lancelot noticing me nodded to me coolly but walked straight to Meg giving her an enormous teddy bear.

The bear was beautiful and the minute Meg saw it she instantly hugged to it.

Although, Lancelot had meant to be sweet by giving her a teddy, it made me want to yell at him. He still hadn't realised that not very problem could be solved by throwing money at it!

Lancelot had finally noticed Dr Pendragon in the room, and instantly started glaring at him. Or was it the game which he had obviously interrupted as Lancelot had noticed it?

"This is Dr. Pendragon. He is going to be looking after Meg." I introduced him to the Dr.

Perhaps that way he wouldn't take Dr Pendragon bonding with Meg so badly.

Lancelot then introduced himself to the doctor. Given that I wasn't really needed and the tension between Lancelot and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable I told Meg I would be back soon. I just need to do something.

I abruptly walked out of the room leaving Meg to talk to Lancelot.

There was a window in the corridor which meant that I could focus on something other than my problems which I was thankful for!

It was about five minutes later, when I noticed that Dr Pendragon was next to me.

"Hey." He said to me, softly. I wondered if Meg needed me or something, else why would he be talking to me.

"How about we go and have a talk?" He asked me. He looked at me in a way which confused me as it was laced with pity but also something else. What it was, I don't know.

I had no idea why but talking to someone seemed to appeal to me. Even if that person's my daughter's doctor….

**A/N: Here is the 2****nd**** chapter. In this chapter, I wanted to give more background to Gwen's marriage but also to give some hints about the problems. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been interesting reading all of your comments, and I appreciate them! In this chapter, Arthur and Gwen will have a little chat. Hopefully, you can take what you want from it. I will also try and include a flashback of a fight between Lancelot and Gwen. I don't own Merlin! Please Read and Review!**

It wasn't long before we got to the coffee shop. We both went in the queue to order our drinks, separately. When the long queue disappeared and it was my turn I ordered the first things I saw. A latte and a chocolate muffin…

I felt slightly nervous about the talk we were going to have. Was it about Megan? Was there something wrong? I shook my head as I paid for my food almost as if to clear my thoughts.

It couldn't be about Megan or Dr Pendragon would ask to talk both Lancelot and I.

Both of us now had our purchases, and Dr. Pendragon seeing my nervousness pointed to a table near a window, smiling. I think he was trying to make me feel more comfortable and if I'm honest, it was working. Why it was I don't know why.

We soon sat down, and we started our little chat.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Dr. Pendragon, whilst I was picking my muffin apart.

Arthur seeing this movement smiled yet again, he seemed somewhat amused. It seemed as if his eyes sparkled when he smiled and I wondered if he knew that. I also couldn't help but think a smile suited him more than a frown.

I wondered where all of this was coming from. I had only known him for a couple of days.

"I just wanted a quick chat. You seem frazzled, and it's not good for you and Meg." He explained to me, his smile vanishing.

His words evoked a comforted feeling in me which almost made me quite ashamed and embarassed. It should be my husband making me feel like that, not some almost complete stranger.

Don't get me wrong, I love Lancelot despite the fact we barely talk, Lancelot works too late, and everything else.

I suppose I liked the fact that someone was interested in how I was. Whether Lancelot was still, I hoped he was but it doesn't always seem like it.

"Oh." I muttered, trying to show that I was both pleased and slightly embarrassed.

Dr Pendragon seemed to be able to read me like a book as he could he could sense how I was feeling, as he quickly started to ask me questions so as to move the conversation of why he was doing it.

After a couple of quick answered, I was curious about something.

"I thought you would give me a lecture on unhealthy foods. You know this muffin." I asked him, curiously, pointing to the muffin which looked almost like it had been flattened.

Even the doctors, who seemed nice, always gave me evils whenever I order a muffin or cake in the hospital café. I wondered if he was like that!

Dr. Pendragon shook his head, laughing lightly. His eyes yet again sparkling… it was starting to make me feel a little overwhelmed.

"Nah, everyone needs a vice. Yours doesn't seem too bad!" He told me, smirking.

His words made me want to know what his vice was, but before I could ask him he asked me another question.

"Do you have a job?" He asked me, lightly.

Every question he asked sounded like it didn't mattered what I told him, as long as I told him something as the questions never seemed to be of much importance. It made me feel relaxed.

I was glad for that as the topic was slightly a touchy one.

"Yes, I do. I work part-time. I'm a primary school teacher." I explained to him, smiling.

Even though, my job had put a strain on my marriage, I still loved doing it. It was my dream job. It allowed me some independence.

Arthur looked at me with interest. I think he was wondering how I had the time.

"You're one busy woman!" He surmised.

I nodded to him, agreeing. I was always busy but being busy allowed me to focus on something else besides my marriage.

"I'd always wanted to be a teacher. It was only 3 years ago, that I passed." There was a hint of regret in my voice which didn't really surprise me.

Dr. Pendragon seemed confused as he looked questioningly at me. I knew he wanted me to explain, which I quickly did.

"I was already training to be a teacher when I married Lance but when I became pregnant it became harder training and doing everything else. By the time Meg came, it was obvious that I couldn't be both a mother and a teacher." I explained, sighing.

Dr Pendragon nodded to me, understanding.

"I suppose you wanted something else to do?" He asked me. He did really seem to understand how I felt which was good, as I really didn't want to be seen as a bad mother.

I nodded at him, smiling warily.

"Yes. Don't get wrong, I love Meggie more than anything but after changing her hundredth nappy, I yearned for a job of my own." I told him.

What made it worse at the time was that Lancelot had the freedom to go out and do his job which he sometimes didn't finish until late. It was almost as if he was reminding me what I was missing.

It made me envious of him, which was never good.

Lancelot seemed to think that it was my duty to look at Meg and it was to a certain extent, but I needed to do something else, too. Gain some freedom or independence.

"I understand." Dr Pendragon told me. "I'd be lost if I wasn't a doctor."

I couldn't image him as anything other than a doctor; the job seemed to suit him down to a tee.

"What would you have done if you weren't a doctor?" I asked him, curious.

I was fully aware that I was doing most of the talking and I knew nothing about him.

Dr Pendragon seemed to think about my question for a minute or two, which gave me the opportunity to finally drink my latte which was now cold.

When he did answer, I was slightly taken aback as I was thinking about everything.

"Probably working for my father. He's the CEO of a pharmaceutical company." Although, Dr Pendragon seemed to be deadly serious as his trademark smile had gone, there was a look on his face which seemed to be odd.

Our conversation had gone on to other pleasantries like how Meg behaves at home, do I enjoy being a mother, etc.

Dr Pendragon had seemed to think my constant referral of him as "Dr." was a bit superfluous as he we knew quite a lot about each other.

"Can't you call me Arthur? You're making me feel old." He asked me, cringing. I didn't personally think that it did but if he wanted me to call him Arthur, I would.

"Only if you call me Gwen or Guinevere…. No Mrs Du lac." I told him, in response.

Normally, I didn't mind being referred to as "Mrs Du lac" but given the circumstances, it was a constant reminder.

Arthur- that felt old calling him that- smiled again and nodded.

It was soon time for Arthur to go back to work, meaning our conversation had to end. I didn't mind too much as I was desperate to go back to Lancelot and Meg, as we were gone for over an hour.

As I registered this, I realised something.

My marriage was something worth fighting for. It wasn't every day that you find what you're looking for. Okay, there were problems but I knew I still loved Lancelot. I was determined to fight for my marriage and I just hoped Lancelot was too!

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. I hope that this settles everyone's fears of Gwen not fighting for her marriage but she definitely will! This is also my attempt at showing that Gwen felt envious of her husband being able to work (which caused friction)… Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! In this chapter, Gwen will confront Lancelot about the state of their marriage and she will try and found out whether he still loves her. I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed and are following the story. I really do appreciate it. **

It was the next morning and although, I knew that I wanted to fight for my marriage I also knew that I needed to know whether Lancelot still loved me. Whilst I hoped he still did the thought that perhaps he had fallen out of love with me was heart-breaking. If he didn't still love me, it would mean I was trying to fight a losing battle.

The more I thought about it the more agitated I was getting. As I heard Lance coming down the stairs, I was determined to get him to talk to me. Even if he didn't want to talk to me, I would say what I needed to say.

Lancelot soon reached the kitchen and based on the look on face when he saw me, he must have not expected me to be up this early, as he looked shocked.

"Gwen." He greeted me, nervously whilst going to the toaster.

He was acknowledging me! That was a good start as it gave me hope for me talking to him.

"Lancelot, I need to talk to you." I told him, apprehensively.

Although, a long time ago I would have talked to him about anything and would never have felt scared, I instantly felt sick as I started talking to him.

At my words, Lancelot didn't even turn around to reply but instead carried on stuffing the toast in the toaster.

His actions were flippant and to be honest, they were annoying the hell out of me.

Lancelot, however, didn't seem to notice that I wanted to talk about something serious, as he then muttered: "We're talking now, aren't we?"

I couldn't help but let out a grunt of frustration.

Where was the man I fell in love with? The man who would have listened to anything I had to say? Who would listen to it even if it was totally pointless?

Lancelot finally noticed my frustration, as he turned around to look at me.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" He asked me, tiredly.

My sickness seemed to return suddenly and for a couple of seconds, I wondered if I would chicken out!

In the end, I knew that if I didn't say it I probably would keep pretending that my marriage wasn't failing and I couldn't keep doing that. It would be even more heart-breaking and not just for me, but also Megan.

"Our marriage…." I answered him, honestly.

I could tell that Lancelot wasn't prepared for that as he didn't have an immediate answer but when he answered me, I wanted to slap him!

"So, what about it…?" His tone was nonchalant which I couldn't help but try and block out.

Here I was trying to save my marriage and he couldn't even be bothered to care.

"Our marriage is being destroyed….!" I told him, passionately. All of the pent up emotion finally exploding from me, I knew it was only a matter of time before it would.

"We barely speak and when we do we end up arguing over the smallest of things, we can't even be in the same room without making it uncomfortable for the other. Heck, we're even avoiding each other. I can't pretend we're fine anymore." As I ended my rant, my eyes were filling with tears.

I could tell Lancelot had heard everything I said, and that he had noticed. He looked uncomfortable at the sight of me filling up.

The need for him to tell me if he still loved me was so overwhelming that I nearly blurted out the question.

Instead, I composed myself first before waiting to ask it. I knew that if he said "no" it wouldn't help either of us if I was crying my eyes out.

"Do you still love me?" I whispered softly to him.

Lancelot at my question let out a scoff which was laced with disbelief, and something else which I couldn't identify.

His reaction baffled me as his behaviour had hardly shown his love for me. If anything, it had made it seem if it didn't.

"Of course, I do. I always have loved you and I always will." He answered me, finally.

At last, Lancelot conveyed some emotion as I could see that he really meant what he said. His voice had cracked in the middle of the declaration.

His words gave me hope for our marriage and I knew that if we still loved each other, we could at least try and save our marriage.

"I love you, too." I told him, earnestly.

It was nice for us to both say what we felt for each other. It had been such a long time since we had. Perhaps that was one of the problems in our marriage….

Lancelot smiled at me, and I knew that he was glad, too.

"We still need to sort out our marriage, though, don't we?" Lancelot asked me, thinking.

I nodded, wondering what he was suggesting.

After a moment, he asked me: "How about we go to the marriage counsellor you told me about?"

I had never suggested it, but rather I had found out about one near us and I had commented on it.

After a moment thinking, I wondered whether this would help us. I really hoped it would.

Whether it would or not, at least we were trying to salvage what was left of our marriage and that was the main thing.

**A/N: Here it is. I really wanted to show Gwen trying her best and Lancelot not really helping. In the next chapter, Gwen and her friends will be celebrating her birthday and she will bump into Arthur whilst she is!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. In this chapter, Gwen will celebrate her birthday with her friends (Mithian and Freya) by going clubbing. Whilst she is there, she will meet Arthur again! Do to certain event in this chapter, I have upped the rating to M! I don't own Merlin! Please read and review. **

For once, I was happy. Megan was now out of hospital having had her tests was now as healthy as she could be; Lancelot and I had also decided to fix our marriage and finally, I was meeting up with my two best friends which I hadn't seen for a while since it's my birthday.

Lancelot had offered to babysit Megan which I readily agreed to as it was a chance for them to spend some quality time together.

Although, a part of me wanted to spend my birthday with Lance and Megan, I also felt guilty that I hadn't spent more time with my friends. What with what was happening with Lance and Megan's health problems, it became harder seeing my friends as I just didn't have the time. This meant that I was actually looking forward to it.

Looking at the clock, I decided it was time to get ready for wherever we were going to go. I really hoped it wasn't a club, they are always too noisy but my friends are still determined to make me into a party person!

3 hours later. 

I was right…it was a club. Although, it wasn't as posh or new as I had feared, it was still quite busy. I had never been to Kilgarrah before, and as my friends and I were waiting in the queue, I felt slightly apprehensive.

"I still can't believe we're going to a club, Mithian. I am too old for this!" I complained to Mithian who was in front of me.

Mithian, who was two years younger than me, turned around to me, saying: "No, you're not! You're not even 30."

I had to agree with that, I wasn't. I still felt too old, though. Perhaps it was just because of the fact that I don't party or go clubbing.

It wasn't long before we were let in by the door man. Mithian turned around to me, talking.

"Come on then, Grandma. We're in!" She teased, lightly.

I had the urge to stick my tongue out at her, but my immaturity would just show her that she was right.

Mithian had been my friend almost as long as I had known Lancelot, and whilst everyone had loved Lance (even my dad, Tom, who had dislike every other boy), Mithian seemed to take an instant dislike to him. If anything, she still hates him.

As we got our drinks, Freya and I started talking about how she was while Mithian had instantly hit the dance floor.

"How are you and Merlin?" I asked her, interested.

Freya had just recently gotten married to a colleague of mine who was called Merlin, and she looked blissfully happy.

Freya smiled at Merlin's name which told me everything I wanted to know. She was obviously still going through the honey moon stage. I couldn't help but wonder when that faded for me and Lancelot.

"We're brilliant!" She told me, smiling like the cat that had got the cream.

It was only a minute later; she told me she was getting a different drink as the one she had tasted weird.

Mithian, seeing Freya's empty seat, instantly came and took it.

"So…how are you and Lancelot?" She asked me, suddenly.

Her disdain for Lance was obvious but for once, I felt slightly annoyed by it. I mean, Lancelot hadn't done anything to her- at all!

"We're fine. We're going to couple's counselling." I told her, after my annoyance had disappeared.

Mithian looked troubled when I had told her this. It definitely wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"Are you sure that you are doing the right thing?" She asked me, reluctantly.

I nodded emphatically, trying not to show her that I was confused.

What did she mean by that? Trying to fight for my marriage? Or the counselling? Both?

"Of course! I've never understood why you dislike Lancelot." I finally admitted to her.

Although, her attitude to Lancelot was never horrible or rude there was always a distance between the two. Saying that, Lancelot hated her too!

A couple of sips of her drink seemed enough Dutch courage before she started speaking.

"I don't dislike him. I just hate what he's done to you! What he's made you give up for him? You shouldn't have to do that. Even when you were first going out, I noticed how possessive he was!"

Her words were startling. It wasn't that they were exaggerated or anything but for once, she seemed to be telling me what everyone had failed to notice and they were true!

"Why are you telling me this? Do you want be to me unhappy?" I asked her, feeling glum.

Mithian smiled at me apologetically. As she did, I could see that she had been trying to tell it me for a long time but she had always chickened out!

"I want you to be happy, and for a couple of years now, you haven't been. I'm your friend, Gwen, I really do want you to be happy, especially, with little Meggie on the scene." She explained to me.

I couldn't help but smile at her description of Meg. She hadn't seen Megan for nearly 6 months, and so Megan wasn't as small as Mithian thought.

I nodded to her, showing that I understood why she had told me.

It was a couple of minutes later when I realised that Freya hadn't come back from the bar, and I after a couple of minutes looking I spotted her.

"Oh, Jesus. She's absolutely hammered." I exclaimed to Mithian, as soon as I saw Freya.

Freya was swaying on her feet and she looked like she would fall over any minute and I just hoped she wouldn't hit the bar she was still standing near.

After telling Mithian I would try and sober Freya up, I quickly went to Freya and caught her before she toppled over.

I found a chair to sit down in and I asked the bar man for a glass of water to give to Freya.

As I turned back to her, I noticed a man was talking to Freya. He was standing over her, watching her trying to not fall asleep. The man had longish brown hair and a beard to match. He seemed to like the biker look.

When I walked closer, it seemed as if he was trying to entice her to go home with him.

The sight of him evoked such a sense of dread in me that I knew that Freya would be in danger if she left with him.

"She's going nowhere. Not with you…!" I told him, angrily. My voiced sounded strong against the pounding music but inside I felt like running away.

At the sound of my voice, the man noticed my presence. I had hoped to make him see that Freya was by no means defenceless and that I wouldn't let her be harmed but he seemed to think I wanted to come, too!

His eyes trailed my entire body from my head to my high heeled shoes. I supressed a shudder as he was blatantly scrutinizing my body…

"No worries, darlin'. You can come, too!" He told me, leering at me.

I quickly looked around for Mithian but she wasn't in the seat that I left her in. Seeing that I didn't have anyone to help me get out of the situation I was in, I decided I would just be firm with him!

"We aren't going anywhere with you." Yet again my voice sounded a lot more certain than I felt but by this time, Freya was now completely unconscious.

The man didn't particularly like rejection as he quickly captured my arm, as if to drag me out of the club.

I tried to yank my hand away from the man but he tightened his grip on me, which made my eyes water.

"Let go of me!" I demanded angrily.

I didn't really believe he would let me go if I demanded but his grip on me was getting immensely painful.

The man took no notice of my words as grinned at me, looking slightly maniacal.

"Get your hands off her!" A voice which couldn't have been too far off almost thundered to the man. The voice sounded vaguely familiar…

Although, it was too dark in the club to recognise the man, I could see the silhouette of the man entering the club.

The man as he heard the voice didn't immediately let go of me but rather looked quite smug.

"Yea, and what are going to do to me, if I don't?" He asked, smugly.

He seemed to think that the man wasn't dangerous. I just hoped no-one would get hurt!

"I'm going to make you." The voice sounded calmer, which had a calming effect on me, too.

As he said this, his friends seemed to appear and the man who still hadn't let go off me, realised he was outnumbered.

The man, before letting go of my hand, whispered to me: "I'll be seein' you soon!"

I couldn't help but feel relieved when he let go of me, and slinked off out of the club.

The men who had rescued me came forward and as they did I recognised the man who had spoken!

It was Arthur. Well- Dr Pendragon.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, as soon as he stopped walking.

I instinctively rubbed where the man had grabbed me, hoping it wouldn't bruise.

How would I explain it to Lancelot?

I nodded to Arthur, smiling to him relief.

**A/N: Here it is! Anyway, I haven't really written a scene which has been as creepy before so please be kind to me! I wanted Arthur to be the hero for a chapter, and the idea popped into my head. By the way, you will find out what happened to Freya to make her seem drunk in the next chapter? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Anyway, this chapter will deal with the aftermath of what's happened and we will hear from Freya about what's happened. There will also be some familiar characters that make an appearance. I don't own Merlin!**

It was a little over 10 minutes later and Arthur was still looking at me worriedly, and although, I still felt shaken up I also knew that telling him about what the man had said definitely wouldn't help anyone.

Freya was now waking up as she tried to attempt to get up of the seat. Although, she looked much better on her feet than she had before, it was obvious there was something wrong with her still.

Her state worried me as I hadn't seen her drink any more than the drink which had tasted funny. As I thought about it, I couldn't help but let out an "of course" loudly.

The man had drugged her! As soon as I realised it, I felt immensely guilty that I hadn't noticed or realised.

Arthur had looked at me questioningly at my exclamation which I knew I would have to explain to him.

"I think she's been drugged. I only saw her drink one drink, and she had said it tasted weird. I was only talking to Mithian for about 5 minutes and then I saw her and she looked drunk." I told him, worriedly.

Arthur at my words frowned as he didn't seem to like the idea, too. After going and checking on Freya, he returned to my side.

"Are you sure that you're fine?" He repeated to me, frowning.

His concern made me feel slightly better but I didn't want to seem like the damsel in distress who always needs rescuing. It was embarrassing to say the very least.

"I'm fine. The man's gone now, anyway." I told him, softly. I knew that I was saying it for his benefit but in a way, it was to calm me down as my heart was still racing.

Although, Arthur seemed not to believe me I realised that I hadn't been introduced to his friends. I wanted to be able to thank them, too. After all, they had helped Arthur to scare the man off.

"So, who are your friends?" I asked Arthur, looking at the four men who were lining up against the other end of the bar.

Arthur seeing who I was talking about smiled at me broadly. It was obvious by his action that his friends and he were very close. It made me feel slightly envious.

Arthur called to his friends, saying that I wanted to meet them. Although, I felt embarrassed at the attention I was gaining from the men, I still wanted to thank them!

The first man who must have been at least six foot tall, and very muscly, introduced himself to me very abruptly.

"My name's Percival but everyone else calls me Percy." He told me. I had expected him to seem gruff but he seemed so kind.

I nodded to him, smiling.

It was only a couple of seconds later when the second man with dark brown hair (which was quite wild), introduced himself to me.

"I'm Gwaine but you can call me anything you want!" He said to me, winking.

His cheekiness made me blush but nevertheless made me smile. After the event which had just happened, I needed something to make me happier. However, my smile soon faded when I saw Arthur's rather livid expression.

I didn't really know who he was mad at and why but I decided It would be best if I moved on.

The third man, who was also the last, also had curly hair like Gwaine but it was a different shade. He also had a beard. As I looked at him, I couldn't help think his look suited him.

"I'm Leon." The man simply told me.

I smiled at him, nodding.

It was my turn to introduce myself and I felt slightly sick. What would I say?

So, I said to them: "Erm, I'm Gwen. Thank you for what you did."

I know that perhaps my thanks were probably superfluous but them being there was very important for the man to let me go.

The men seemed to think their part in my "rescue" wasn't that much of a big deal, and they exclaimed that it wasn't a problem.

Arthur, who had witnessed our introduction, had expressed a desire to meet my friends which was mimicked by his friends.

Mithian had been seeing to Freya throughout our conversation and so I motioned the men and Arthur over to them.

Mithian seeing the men's arrival looked much happier than she had, especially, when she spotted Arthur.

Although, her happiness should make me happy I felt my heart ache as she smiled brightly at Arthur.

"I'm Mithian." She told Arthur.

The men had wanted to be introduced to her, too, but she seemed oblivious to that.

I suppose taking a fancy to someone can make you rude, I couldn't help but think.

Arthur politely smiled to her, before telling her: "I'm Arthur."

At his name, Mithian seemed to like him even more as she was smiling very coquettishly at him.

Her next words made me feel as if we (his friends and I) intruding as she said: "I saw what you did. You were so brave."

I turned to the men who had seemed to agree with me as they looked uncomfortable and I introduced them to Freya.

Freya, who was now in a much better state, introduced herself to the men.

With all the introductions over and Mithian still trying to keep Arthur's attention on her, I decided it was time to talk to Mithian about what had happened.

"Erm, Arthur do mind if I talk to Mithian alone?" I asked him, tentatively.

To my relief, Arthur didn't seem to mind being parted from Mithian. I also felt guilty for various reasons as I shouldn't feel jealous about someone other than my husband and I hadn't felt jealous about Lancelot for years.

"No. Go ahead." He told me, smiling, leaving the two of us alone.

Mithian, however, was reluctant for him to leave but after seeing how serious my face was, acquiesced.

"Where were you?" I asked her, accusingly.

Mithian had been my best friend for years yet I couldn't get the feeling that she had seen what was going on. I just hoped that I was being paranoid.

"I was dancing. I didn't see what was going on, and when I did see the man talking to you, I just assumed you could handle it!" She told me, confirming my fears.

I could understand that she probably couldn't have heard what was said? But I still felt hurt by her reaction.

She seemed not to care that much or even acknowledge what position Freya and I had been in!

I left her, wanting to get back to Freya and away from her. As I did, I noticed that Arthur had been watching our conversation and he seemed to be yet again frowning. I couldn't help but wonder if he had heard.

**A/N: There you go! I know that Mithian in the show is nice and sweet but I wanted Mithian to be a bit more, I don't know, selfish. Anyway, I hope you found it interesting and you enjoyed it! Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's been interesting hearing your thoughts and ideas about the story so far! I do have some ideas about where the characters are going to go and develop but your ideas have been very illuminating. Anyway, in this chapter, it will show it show Arthur taking Gwen home and it will also feature Lancelot! I don't own Merlin! Please review!**

The night was finally coming to an end and I couldn't help but feel relieved. I was starting to worry about Lancelot and Meg. Perhaps I had been out too long. I didn't really want to push my luck, as Lance normally doesn't like coming home too late.

We (my friends, I, Arthur and the guys) were finally ready to leave. The guys as well as Arthur had decided that after our ordeal that they should make sure all of us were going to get home safely.

Mithian, who seemed to think this was a brilliant idea as long as she got Arthur, was immensely disappointed when he said that it would probably be better if Leon or Percy takes home as they lived in her direction.

As I was talking to Freya, asking yet again if she was alright, I noticed Arthur talking to Mithian.

The sight of them made me feel slightly sick and I instantly tried to turn my attention back to Freya. However, it was almost as if my eyes were glued to them as I couldn't stop looking at them. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, especially, when I had heard some of their conversation.

"Mithian… I've just met you. I'm sorry but I can't out with you." I heard Arthur say, to her.

His politeness was admirable but it still didn't pacify Mithian who looked like she wanted to hurt someone. At the sight of her, I felt slightly guilty. I shouldn't be watching this as it was definitely none of my business.

As I started talking to Gwaine who had been talking to Freya, I didn't hear Mithian's reply. A couple of minutes later, both of them came back asking if we all should start to go home. Mithian seemed to want to go get away from Arthur and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Although, everyone agreed I didn't want to be alone with Arthur and I just hoped I got someone else, even if it was Gwaine. Gwaine had been trying to flirt with me for most of the time we were talking and, although, I knew it didn't mean anything as he seemed to do it with every girl with a pulse, I still felt wary. I suppose it was because of the creep as Gwaine seemed to be a nice man, even if he annoys Arthur.

In the end, much to my dismay, Arthur offered to take me home. I didn't have the heart to tell where to go, and in the end I agreed.

It wasn't long before everyone said their goodbye's, leaving the club.

10 Minutes later

It had grown slightly awkward between Arthur and me as we walked home and like with most awkward silences, I desperately wanted to break it.

However, I didn't have to wait too long as he started talking to me.

"You don't seem like a person who like's clubbing." Arthur declared to me, musing.

I didn't really have anything to say to that as he was spot on. It's not normally something I do at all, but what amazed me was how well he knew me, even if we had just met.

"I don't really like clubs. They're always too loud and busy for me." I told him, confirming what he just said.

Arthur seemed to be listening intently as he was nodding and I couldn't help but notice that it was nice for someone to actually listen to me for a change.

"Why were you clubbing today then?" He asked me, curious.

I loved talking to Arthur that I was absolutely certain about but he always seemed to be the one asking the questions. Don't get wrong, I always loved talking to him but I was still curious about him. Did he have a wife or girlfriend? Any children?

"It's my birthday." I told him, after a moment's thought.

Arthur smiled at my admission, but then after a couple of seconds his smiled faded and it was replaced with a deep frown.

"Oh. Gwen. I'm sorry about what happened and on your birthday, too." He apologised to me, sincerely.

His words made me remember what the man had said. I couldn't help but shiver when I glimpsed ahead of us.

There was a man there. I couldn't make out what he looked like as his face was in the shadows but my imagination was going crazy as the man seemed to realise I was looking at him which made him walk away.

Arthur, who had noticed my shiver, shrugged off his coat. He seemed to think I was cold. Although, his coat did look immensely warm I didn't shiver due to the cold but because fright.

"Here. Have this! You will catch your death…" He told me, his coat in his hand ready for me.

The kindness of the action wasn't lost on me but it was unnecessary. I wasn't warm or particularly cold and I didn't want to put him out.

"I'm fine, really. You'll get cold. I don't need it." I told him, not taking his jacket.

He seemed to be insistent as he still didn't put on his coat but rather looked at me expectantly.

"Please. You do look rather shaken up." His words were heartfelt and I couldn't help but wonder why my welfare mattered so much.

After looking at him for a few seconds and seeing his serious and worried expression, I knew that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

I reluctantly took his jacket putting it on. As soon as I did, I noticed Arthur's smell. It was a mix between his aftershave and deodorant. It was an intoxicating smell.

Somewhere deep down, I probably knew that I shouldn't notice what he smelled like but it was an instinctual thing. I hadn't realised that I had noticed before.

The situation was becoming rather unusual and I decided this was perhaps my time to ask about him.

"What's your story? Are you married? " I asked him, cautiously.

I didn't want to be seen to be prying after all; I didn't exactly like it when people did it to me.

Arthur didn't seem to mind my question as he didn't look annoyed or angry. In a way, he looked kind of happy.

"No, I'm not married and before you ask, I don't have a girlfriend." He answered, smiling.

In an odd way, I kind of felt relieved when he admitted this but the feeling confused me. Perhaps it was because of Mithian that I felt it?

I nodded to him, showing that I understood.

It wasn't much longer that we reached my house, and as we stood looking at each other, I desperately wanted to go inside to see Lance and Meg.

To be reminded of my family.

I took of Arthur's coat giving it back to him, and I immediately missed his smell. Whether it was because it was a comforting smell, I don't know but either way it disturbed me.

"I'll see you soon, Gwen. At Meg's check-up, I suppose. Good night." He told me, taking his coat and starting to walk away.

I quickly told him I would and a quick goodbye, before going inside.

What I met with when I came inside was surprising. As soon as I went in the living room, I noticed Lancelot was still up. Lance noticing my arrival frowned, which made me feel slightly apprehensive.

"What time do you this it is?!" He demanded, angrily.

His anger didn't particularly shock me as he would always react this way after I had been out with my friends but I did feel slightly disappointed. I had thought we were getting somewhere with our marriage.

"I'm sorry." I told him, watching his reaction.

At my words, Lancelot stopped his pacing and looked at me. As he saw my slightly tired and hurt, I hoped he would calm down but to my horror he didn't.

"Who was the man who were talking to!?" He, yet again, demanded.

His jealously also made me want to shout at him but given how tired I felt and how angry he was, I really didn't feel like it.

At his question, I didn't want to drop Arthur in it even though we hadn't done anything wrong at all.

Instead I told him this: "Just a friend."

Although, Lancelot still looked at me suspiciously but he didn't call me up on it!

**A/N: There you go. Although, Gwen may seem like she's already in love with Arthur she isn't. If anything, it's the beginning of her falling for him. The last part of this chapter was a way of showing Lancelot's possessive and jealous nature. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Before I start writing chapter 8, I would like to say one thing. Although, this story has, generally, been received well there has also been some harsh criticism. I don't mind that as you have taken the time to read and review (and I have to thank you for that) but please remember that this is only a fanfiction. I'm in no way encouraging adultery or whatever but I'm simply using artistic license. Also, Gwen isn't committing a crime by falling in love with someone! If people dislike the fanfiction, then don't read! It's that simple. On a lighter note, thanks for all the reviews and followers. P.S. I don't own Merlin!**

It was the day we were going to see the marriage counsellor. Whilst I was happy we were going to see her, I also felt apprehensive. We were on our way there and as I looked across to Lancelot who was driving, I realised he was, too.

He looked tense and I wished that he didn't. His tense expression was making me feel guilty. Although, the problems in our marriage were mainly down to our lack of communication and trust, I still felt that I hadn't done enough to help it before it got worse.

If anything I felt to blame, especially, for how I acted. If only I could have been more honest with me or something, then perhaps our marriage wouldn't be in this state.

As the car pulled into the car park for her office, I was beginning to feel slightly sick. Lancelot and I quickly got out of the car and walked into the reception.

The woman on the desk smiled at us brightly when we told her about our appointment.

"Ms Pendragon will be will you shortly." The receptionist told us, motioning for us to sit down.

At the name "Pendragon" I couldn't help connect it with Arthur, and although, we hadn't done anything wrong I knew that if I had told Lancelot about him walking me home he would have been immensely jealous. Now, I come to think of it, I probably should have told him who he was as it probably would have diffused the tension eventually.

I wasn't thinking too long before we were ushered into Ms Pendragon's office by the receptionist. As soon as she had gone, Ms Pendragon came to greet us properly. Her appearance wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting a woman in her 50's at least but she was probably our age. As soon as she opened her mouth, though, I knew that she knew her stuff.

"I'm Morgana Pendragon. Please take a seat." She told us, shaking each our hands.

Lancelot and I did what we were told, and were now sitting in front of her waiting for to speak next.

"So, tell me about yourselves. How long you've been married, when you first started having trouble, what's your relationship like now, etc." She told us, quickly.

At her words, the both of us looked slightly overwhelmed as it would mean we would have to face a lot of our problems. I couldn't help feel slightly daunted.

Morgana seeing our panicked faces quickly tried to re-assure us that there was nothing to worry about.

"Don't worry. You don't have to tell me everything today. We can wait until you're both ready. However, I must lay down one rule: Whatever is said in these sessions has to be the truth. I can't help the both of you if you lie or hide your problems and issues. I'm not here to make you hurt each other but lying will make the situation a whole lot worse. Okay?"

Her words made sense as I knew that I would have to be entirely honest in order for us to be able to make our marriage work. I nodded to Morgana showing that I agreed.

Lancelot, however, didn't seem to like the idea as he shuffled in his seat next to me.

It didn't take long until Lancelot, too, nodded to Morgana showing that he agreed.

Morgana seeing the both of us agreeing to her rule started the consultation. Like she said, she decided to take things slowly.

"Okay. Can you tell me how long you've been married?" She started of asking.

It was Lancelot who answered the question quickly, before I could even open my mouth.

"Just under 6 years, about 5 years and 10 months."

His words shocked me as it made me see that our marriage had meant something to him. Of course, I had known it had in the beginning but before today I wasn't so sure. By him remembering, it gave me hope.

Morgana nodded at his words writing something down on her note pad.

Morgana was ready with another question a moment later,

"Do you have any children?" She asked the both of us, looking expectantly.

I figured she wanted to see what kind of marriage we had and if it included a child. I could see how a child can affect a marriage. After all, Meg had in her own little way.

"Yes, we do. We have a 5 year old daughter, who's called Megan." I told her, smiling for the first time since I had entered her office.

Our consultation had carried on like that for a while where Ms Pendragon was asking questions which were about our lives and our marriage. I could tell she was going easy on us.

The answers which the both of us were saying were illuminating. They made me realise that how much we didn't communicate to each other, and more importantly how long it had been going on.

Although, Ms Pendragon had said she wasn't expecting us to tell her everything, the questions she was asking had the same effect. They made us open up to her and more importantly, they made us think about each other.

Before either of us knew it, the session was over. I had been immensely nervous before it but I had no need to be, that was very obvious.

We soon said our goodbyes before exiting Ms Pendragon's office.

As we exited the building, I felt the desire to say something to Lancelot. Something which I probably should have told him about much earlier…

I stopped Lancelot from getting back into the car, by saying to him softly: "I'm glad we're fixing our marriage, Lancelot. I really really do want this to work."

Lancelot gave me a little smile at my words but I could still feel there was something bothering him.

His next words confirmed my fears, as he told me: "That's good but I need you to be honest with me. Who was the man who walked you home?"

His words made me feeling guilty but I knew I didn't have any choice but to tell the truth. Ms Pendragon's speech about being honest was still ringing in my ears.

Before I answered him, I realised we were still in the car park. I motioned for us to go in the car which we promptly did.

"It was Meg's doctor. Dr Pendragon." I told him, honestly feeling slightly guilty.

At my admission, Lancelot's expression didn't change but I could see pain in his eyes.

"Why did he walk you home?" The pain in his eyes was also betrayed in his voice.

His words were making me feel even guiltier. Even though, I hadn't done anything with Arthur, the fact I lied about it made it seem as if it had.

"There was a commotion at the club, and Freya got her drink spiked…." I told him, trailing off.

Lancelot looked scandalised by my admission and I knew he would ask about what had happened.

"What kind of commotion? Is Freya alright?" Lancelot asked me, sounding very worried.

Freya was a mutual friend so his concern wasn't a surprise at all.

"She was fine in the end. Anyway, there was some trouble with the man who had obviously done it. He wanted her to go home with him. When I told him, that she wasn't going anywhere with him he then wanted me to go with him, too. He still wanted Freya to go but at that stage she was totally unconscious. When I repeated what I had said earlier, he became angry grabbing me-"

At this point, Lancelot looked furious and he interrupted me worriedly.

"Are you alright? What happened…!?" His voice showed his worry and his anger at the man.

His concern made me feel secure and for the first time in days, I didn't care about the man's threat.

I smiled at Lancelot trying to show him that I wasn't hurt and that I was fine.

"I'm absolutely fine now. Don't worry. After he grabbed my arm, I asked him to let me go which he refused to do. Luckily for me, Dr Pendragon and his friends came in the club as I was asking for him to let me go. Dr Pendragon must have noticed…Anyway, he demanded for him to let me go which he did."

Lancelot looked slightly happier which I felt slightly better at.

"He and his friends wanted to make sure we got home safely and they walked each of us home. Just to make sure that we did, especially, since it was so late at night." I added to him.

I now felt much better that I had told Lancelot about what had happened as I didn't want to lie about what had happened.

"You should have told me, Guinevere. I could have helped you, comforted you even." He reprimanded me, softly.

I nodded to him, trying to show that I felt bad about it.

His words also made me want to tell him about the man's threat. Although, I had tried to forget about it, I simply couldn't.

It was almost like deep down I knew he was serious and that I right to be cautious and that I wasn't just simply paranoid.

"I need you tell you something else, too. The man before he let me go, he kind of threatened me. He said that he'd see me again. " I admitted to him.

I hoped he would just tell me how stupid I had been worrying about it but he didn't. Instead he looked deeply disturbed.

At the same time, he blurted out: "What!?"

His worry was yet again making me feel bad but I needed to tell him and not just for me but Meg. If anything happens to her because of the man, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"I'm sorry." I told him, softly.

Lancelot's gaze softened for a long time, I could tell he loved me.

He sensed that I needed comforting and abruptly gathered me up in his arms. I quickly buried my head in his shoulder making sure that I took the feeling of being in his arms. It had been so long since we had done this, and whilst it hadn't been anyone's fault, I missed it.

After a long while, we pulled apart looking at each other.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot asked me, softly.

I nodded to him showing him that for once I was. Even though, it had just been a hug, it had done a world of things. It had shown me that not only did Lancelot still love me, but also that we needed to be honest with each other.

I couldn't help smile as I remembered Ms Pendragon's words. Lancelot, too, seemed to think things between us had improved as he then muttered to me: "Ms Pendragon was right, after all."

I couldn't help but agree with him.

Although, both Lancelot and I knew we still had problems to sort out for once we both had a sense of hope. I just hoped it would last!

**A/N: There you go! Don't worry, if you're a Gwen/Arthur fan. I just wanted improve things between Lancelot and Gwen so it can make her decision harder. Also, there will be some tough times ahead of Gwen when she finds out certain things about Lancelot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I've had some interest in a chapter which is based is in Arthur's POV. Although, it's an interesting thought, I have never switched point of views in the middle of a fanfic before, so I'm little apprehensive of doing it. If you would like me to do this, can you tell me in the reviews? Just so that I can see whether people actually want me to do it! Anyway, in this chapter, Gwen will go back to work! Merlin's back too! Yay…**

After I had told Lancelot about what had happened, our relationship seemed less strained. We made sure that we talked as it seemed that there were lots of things about each other that we didn't know. Although, it did seem forced I knew it would help us. Well- I hoped it would.

It was today (a couple of days later) that I confided in Lancelot about my desire to go back to work. I was dying to. When Megan was 3, I first started teaching but when Meg got ill I ended up taking an extended leave of absence as Lancelot and I didn't particularly want to send her to Nursery when she was so ill.

I knew that Lancelot still didn't want me to send her there every day as I would have to if I was working but it was always my intension of returning to work once Megan's health was better. I had told Lancelot this when we agreed to it.

Lancelot was just about to go to work when I told him this.

"Lance, I was thinking of going back to work. What do you think?" I asked him, apprehensively.

Although, we were talking I really didn't want him to tell me that I couldn't go back to work. It wasn't that I needed his approval but it was that I wanted to know whether he agreed with me or not. If he didn't want me to, I would have to deal with the consequences of it and to be brutally honest; I don't know whether our marriage can survive that!

At my question, Lancelot started to frown which didn't fill me with a lot of confidence, but then after a few moments he answered me.

"If you really want to…." He told me, reluctantly.

His tone showed his reluctance but at least he wouldn't stop me from going back. It gave me some hope that he wanted to make me happy or at least he would take into account.

"I just think going back to work would be a good idea. Not only financially but it also would allow me to have some independence." I explained to him.

We weren't exactly short of money as Lancelot's job was highly paid as he was a Detective chief inspector for the police but it was still a worry between the both of us.

I could see Lancelot understood why I wanted to go back, as he nodded but I couldn't help but think that his acceptance was forced.

I just hoped that it was just down to my paranoia not anything serious.

"When were you thinking of going back?" He asked me, interested.

I smiled at him showing that I was happy that he was showing an interest.

"Next week. It'll be the start of the new term which will make the transition easier."

I was becoming more excited at the prospect of doing my job even if I did feel slightly nervous. I had been out of work for a couple of months and I couldn't help but worry about Meg.

"Have you already spoken to Gaius?" Gaius was the headmaster at the school but also one of my closet friends.

He was one of those people who everyone seemed to like, even the governors of the school who normally dislike everyone and everything.

I had already anticipated Lancelot's question and I quickly nodded to him. A couple of days ago, I had phoned Gaius to see if I could return and he happily said that I could. He also said how much I had been missed by everyone, especially, Merlin.

"Yes, I have. He said I could start next week." I told him, simply.

Next Week

As I walked through the school gates, my apprehension increased and I couldn't help but wonder whether my return was a mistake.

However, as I approached Gaius' office where Merlin was already, all of my doubts quickly disappeared.

Merlin, who had spotted me before I had even entered the room, quickly came up to me smiling broadly after he had exited Gaius' office.

He hadn't changed I noticed with a smile, as I looked at his appearance. His short hair looked wild but it was a trait which endeared him to me. His smile also looked as boyish as it had ever done!

As he came to hug me tightly, I realised how much I had missed him and how much I had missed coming to work!

"How are you, Gwen?" He enquired to me brightly, before pulling out of the hug. He was acting like he hadn't seen me in years rather than months but it obvious that it was only because he cared for me.

I was smiling as he said this, before answering.

"I'm much better, Merlin. It's nice to see you!" I told him, still smiling.

Merlin looked at me sceptically and I wondered why as I hadn't lied about how I was feeling but I knew that it wasn't the time to bring it up now.

Merlin nodded to me, in response.

"How's my favourite godchild?" Merlin asked me, much happier. His smile seemed to get cheekier by the minute.

I couldn't help roll my eyes at his question. It was so typical of Merlin!

"Merlin, Meg's your only godchild." I reminded him, smiling.

Merlin didn't seem perturbed by my answer but rather had a "so" expression on his face.

"Meg's still my_ favourite_godchild." Merlin replied to me, emphasising the word .

I motioned for us to go into Gaius' office to which Merlin happily agreed.

Gaius reacted in the same way Merlin had, with a smile. Although, Gaius was now nearing mid 60's, no-one seemed to doubt his ability at his job. As he came up to me, I could see why.

He looked years younger than his age and I couldn't help but smile as I noticed that he seemed to be happier at me being here than Merlin!

"It's so good to see you, Guinevere." He told me, as he hugged me, too.

Gaius was the only person who I had allowed for them to call me "Guinevere", and I honestly didn't mind him using it. Even Lancelot's use of it annoys the hell out of me.

"You too, Gaius. I'm glad to be back!" I told him, happily.

For the first time in months, I felt happier than I had done and whilst it was nice being able to teach again, I was happier because I was seeing Gaius and Merlin.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of you wanted Merlin back and I had always planned to bring him in around this time. So, there you go! I don't know whether this chapter is good or not, so I would appreciate it if you review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys. I've decided to do a chapter on Arthur's point of view as lots of you want to hear from Arthur and what he feels and generally what he's like in the story. Recently, a song has been in my head which actually fits the story (and Arthur's situation), so please forgive me for including it! Although, it's more for me to get it out of my system! **

"_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you"- Elvis Presley!_

Arthur's POV

I let out a chuckle at the irony of the song playing on the hospital radio. It was exactly how I was feeling. Even though my feelings were complicating every part of my life (including my work); I would happily be a fool if it meant that I could at least be near Gwen.

It was under two months ago, that I met her and my life changed. Although, it's clichéd and hackneyed, from the moment I noticed Gwen I felt protective of her.

At the time, I had thought it was just because of how devastated and hurt she looked that I felt it but as I was around her more, I realised it wasn't just that. My protectiveness wasn't only one of the feelings she evoked in me. I didn't just want to protect her; I also wanted to make her happy…

All the while, I was feeling guilty because I hadn't forgotten she was married. I mean, how could I? I had even met her husband. It was just so obvious that she was unhappy and just didn't want to make it worse for her.

When Dr. Granger had told me about Meg and about how she wouldn't be a problem as she was a lovely little child, I naively believed him. Well, he was right. Megan hadn't troubled me at all as she WAS an amazingly positive child despite her ill health. It was her mother that would bring me problems.

Don't get wrong, love is normally a blessing but not when it's with an unsuspecting married woman.

"Arthur, mate, you alright? You've been picking that blueberry muffin apart for quite a while now!" Leon's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

I looked across and saw him sitting there looking at me weirdly. Where had he come from? He hadn't been there when I had been paying attention.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him, still slightly in my own little world.

Leon shook his head in disbelief before answering me.

"I've been here for ages. About 10 minutes or so!" He told me, looking worried.

I didn't really know what to say to that. Whatever I say, would make it seem as if something was wrong and although, Leon's not like Gwaine who takes nothing seriously, I still didn't want to tell him.

Leon, however, wasn't stupid. He had known me ever since we were children so his next words didn't shock me at all.

"I know there's something wrong. What is it?" He asked me, before he started to sip his coffee.

Even though, I hoped he wouldn't notice anything was wrong, at least I could tell someone what I was feeling, even if it was wrong.

"I'm in love." I simply told him.

Leon at my words looked delighted and his happiness for me made me feel worse. I knew why he was so happy, though.

In the past, I had always had an issue with settling down and getting married. I was always so cautious. The only woman that I had even contemplated it with was Elena who was everything a woman should be. Beautiful, vivacious and independent… yet, I couldn't marry her. There was something missing from our relationship.

It's only now that I realise that it was love! Although, I respected and cared for her, my feelings for her never went deeper than that!

"That's great, Arthur! You should be happy. Who's the lucky woman, then?" He asked me, smiling.

I knew he wouldn't judge me for falling in love someone who I definitely couldn't have but telling him would make what I felt even more real.

However, as I thought about it I don't really know if you could make it anymore real, even if you tried!

"It's Gwen. You know the woman you met a week ago or so." I admitted to him.

It was obvious that Leon remembered her as he started to frown at her name.

"She's married, Arthur." He reminded me, softly.

Although, Leon's frown had gone and he looked at me sympathetically, I could still tell he was shocked by what I had said.

"I do know that, Leon. I'm even treating her daughter for Christ sake." I know that I probably shouldn't have admitted the last bit but I needed to get it out of my system.

My troubles were exactly that! Mine. Leon shouldn't have to deal with them. I knew that I would definitely have to deal with them eventually, so I decided to change the subject.

"How are you and my sister? Are you looking after her?" I asked him, going very much into big brother mode.

I couldn't help but smirk as I noticed Leon blush at the mention of Morgana.

He and my sister, Morgana, have been going out for nearly a year and although, I do approve of Leon going out with my little sister (Morgana's a year younger than me), I do still worry about her.

"We are fine. Have you heard about what she's doing now?" Leon asked me, looking happy.

It had always amazed me happy the mention of Morgana made Leon yet now, I didn't amaze me at all.

I nodded my head at his question. The last time I had spoken to Morgana she had started being a marriage counsellor. Although, I couldn't imagine Morgana as a counsellor if it made her happy, who was I to say she shouldn't be doing it?

"She seems happy." I told him, smiling.

At my words, Leon looked even happier and I was glad. Leon was my best friend and I knew that he would look after her.

As we moved on to other topics, my pager bleeped. I looked apologetically towards Leon before looking at the message.

When I looked down, I saw that I was needed in A&E which was interesting.

I'm a paediatrician meaning that I generally look after children so; a child must need my help. Generally, they get referred to me and the other doctors in Paediatrics.

I quickly told Leon that I had better go, before I made my way to Accident and emergency.

When I did get there, I found the staff nurse who was in charge who pointed me to my patient. She also told me that due to the lack of beds in Paediatrics I had been called down here so that the child didn't have to wait to be treated.

To my amazement, as I approached the bed, I recognised the patient. It was Meg!

**A/N: There you go! This is just an insight into Arthur's life and his feelings, etc. I hope the hospital bit at the end isn't too bad. Although, I have been in hospitals countless times with my dad, this is my first fanfiction which is set in one! In the next chapter, Gwen will be informed about Meg and Merlin will meet Arthur. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11! In this chapter, what's happened to Meg will be revealed and what's wrong with her. Although, I do intend for this chapter to be shocking I also want to show the internal struggle for both Lancelot and Gwen. Lancelot will play a part in Meg's accident but I'm not trying to make him out to be the bad guy! Please remember this is Gwen's POV! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, follows etc. I appreciate them! I DON'T own Merlin!**

As I entered the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking the worst. My little baby was hurt and I have no idea how bad she is. Although, Merlin had tried to tell me not to worry as she was in the best possible place his words of comfort were of no use.

I had received a call from a nurse informing me about Meg being in hospital, and as Merlin was with me at the time, he insisted that he came along. Luckily, Gaius saw it was an emergency and allowed us both to go early!

We were now getting closer to A&E, and although, I would soon now about Meg and what had happened, I couldn't calm down. Merlin quickly saw this and decided to pull me aside before we went in.

"Gwen, you need to calm down! I know you're worried about Meg but she'll need you to be strong for her." He told me, looking sympathetic.

Although, I felt no comfort at his words, I agreed with him. Meg was the most courageous child I knew and I didn't want to make the situation (whatever it was) any worse than it was already.

"You're right, Merlin." I told him, before walking into A&E.

After asking a nurse about Meg's whereabouts, I quickly saw her. She looked so fragile. The sight of her brought tears to my eyes…

I knew the fact she was conscious should have brought me relief but it didn't. Instead, I couldn't help focus on the sight of her pale bruised face.

Meg noticed my presence immediately and her pale face broke into a smile. The smile widened when she spotted Merlin!

"Uncle Merlin!" Meg squealed in a happy tone, as Merlin came to hug her.

The sight was heart-warming and I couldn't help but join them making it into a group hug. Merlin pulled away trying to give us some space, smiling.

"If you wanted to hug me, Gwen, you could have asked me!" He told me cheekily, making Meg giggle.

Although, his remark made me smile, I focused all my attention on Meg. I noticed she didn't seem to be hurt too badly apart from her right leg which was strapped up.

I soon noticed Arthur coming to Meg's bed. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at the sight of him as I had totally forgotten that he was Meg's doctor.

The sight of him also gave me some comfort. For some reason, I was certain that Arthur would try his best for Meg, as he seemed to care for her.

"Gwen." Arthur greeted me with. His presence was comforting and although, I didn't want to feel it, I felt slightly calmer.

Arthur soon noticed Merlin's presence and although, he seemed curious didn't remark or ask who he was. Merlin seemed to want to know who Arthur was as he introduced himself to him.

"I'm Merlin! You are?" He asked him, curiously.

There was something about the way in which Merlin was introducing himself that annoyed. It was kind of threatening and I couldn't help but wonder why. It was almost as if he was trying to tell Arthur that he was my best friend, not him.

"I'm Dr Arthur Pendragon. I am Meg's doctor….and Gwen's friend." He explained to Merlin, quickly.

The last bit of his sentence had been so uncertain that I was slightly upset by it! Was he unaware that I, too, thought of him as a friend? It seemed he was!

At Arthur's explanation, Merlin frowned but said nothing more.

It was here that my worry got the better of me, as I quickly asked Arthur what had happened and what was wrong with Meg.

Arthur seemed to be more eager to answer the second question rather than the first, as he started telling me her condition.

"Well- Meg has some various cuts and bruises to the right of her body from where the car impacted…" He told me, slowly. My eyes bulged out of their sockets in worry. Had she been hit by a car?

"….but they seem to be superficial. We've done some tests when she was first admitted an hour or so ago, to eliminate any serious injuries concerning her back and spine which came back negative but we still have do a x-ray. The most serious injury seems to be her right leg. There's some indication that it might be broken. The x-ray will be able to tell us how bad the break is if it is broken." He added to me, watching my reaction.

I looked to Meg as Arthur had explained what was wrong and although, she looked worse for wear, she didn't look in any pain. That I was thankful for!

"What happened to her?" Merlin asked Arthur for me. This time he wasn't frowning and the hostility in his voice had gone.

Arthur seeing that it was fruitless not to answer him, reluctantly started to!

"She's been hit by a car as I said. Well- the car clipped her. I found out from the paramedics on the scene that she had been in the middle of the road, apparently. She was stroking a cat! Luckily, the man in the car was just coming out of his drive so he wasn't speeding."

My eyes abruptly filled with tears at his explanation. Although, I was angry at Lancelot, they were also tears of relief. It could have been so much worse.

Arthur seemed to want to comfort me but before he could, I quickly walked away from both of the men.

As I did so, I thought about how Lancelot had told me in the morning that he would take Meg to nursery as I didn't have time and seeing that it would solve the problem of time, I agreed.

As I thought about how eager I was to get to work, I can't help but be filled with guilt and anger. Why hadn't Lancelot been with her?

Merlin had come after me as he watched for a while before coming and sitting beside me.

"Are you alright?" His question had made me feel angry again.

I was perfectly healthy; it was my little baby who wasn't!

"Why wasn't he looking after her? How did she end up in the road?" I asked him, miserably.

Merlin looked torn. I knew he didn't want to tell or say something which would make he think worse of Lancelot (if that was possible).

"I don't know but let Lancelot tell you the full story. That clotpole in there might not have the facts right." He told me, seriously.

The use of Merlin calling Arthur a 'clotpole' made me smile even if I didn't particularly feel like it. His words had reminded me that I was curious as to why he doesn't like him!

"What do you have against Arthur?" I asked him, curiously.

I had known Merlin too long for him to lie to me and he was such a terrible liar that he never did.

"I'm not stupid, Gwen. I can see what's going on…" He told me, softly.

His words confused me greatly as nothing was going on at all. Nothing like he imagined anyway.

"Nothing's going on. We're friends. That's all." I told him, earnestly.

Merlin looked at me sympathetically and seeing the sincerity of what I was saying, sighed.

"To you maybe… I don't want you to get hurt! He seems a nice man, a bit arrogant, but you have been through too much heartache for anymore to happen." He said, hugging me.

As I thought about what he said, I realised that Arthur wasn't arrogant or self-centred or anything else Merlin thought he was. He's everything you'd want in a man. He's handsome, funny, caring, loving, and intelligent. The thought of him made my heart ache and although, I could guess why I didn't want to!

Our hug was broke apart by the ringing of my mobile. As I looked down to the screen, I saw it was Lancelot ringing me.

"Lance. What happened?" I asked him, as soon as I had answered the phone.

I heard him let out an anguished sigh and although, I still felt mad at him, I also felt sorry for him, too.

"I only left her alone for a moment. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her, don't you?" He asked me, urgently. It was like he wanted me to make him feel better for what had happened.

I did know that but he had let something happen to her. Accidents happen all the time, I did know that but Lancelot could have easily prevented it.

"I do but why did you leave her alone?" I asked him, desperately.

I hoped his answer would pacify me. I didn't want to blame him but I knew that my worry and anxiety was making me act abnormal.

**A/N: Here you go. I had originally wanted for Lance to explain himself but I decided to do it in the next chapter so I can really go into detail. Just to clarify, Merlin doesn't hate Arthur he is simply aware of what he feels for Gwen. He can see the danger of their relationship. At this point in the story, he is Lancelot's friend, too!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: In this chapter, Lancelot will come and explain himself. Arthur will tell them how bad Meg is and Merlin will get angry for some reason! This chapter will be a turning point for Gwen and Lancelot where they see just how bad their marriage is! Anyway, Thanks for the reviews and I don't own Merlin!**

There was a long pause from Lancelot and I knew he didn't want to tell but when he did answer his voice sounded almost like he was crying. Although, I was still angry at him, I could also tell how much what happened had affected him.

"How about I come to the hospital and we can talk about it there?" He asked me, after he pulled himself together.

I agreed as I knew that we wouldn't be able to talk over the phone and this way I would get the answers I so desperately want and desire.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside near the entrance." I told him, quickly.

As we were saying our goodbyes, Merlin was watching our conversation looking pensive. It seemed that he was thinking and as I sat back down, he seemed to notice something about me. Whatever he had realised wasn't good, as he looked upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, softly. Although, I was friends with Mithian and Freya, Merlin was truly my best friend. Everything I went through, he was there with me.

Merlin smiled at me ruefully at me as I said this. I couldn't help wonder why as I was only concerned about it.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that….?" He asked me, looking glum.

He didn't need to constantly ask me how I was feeling and whether I was alright. Meg, although, was injured and hurt could have been killed. I was filled with relief when I thought about what could have happened.

"No, Merlin, you don't have to. Meg could have been killed but she's wasn't. I know she's hurt but we can deal with that. If she had…." I trailed off, not wanting to think about it if it happened.

Merlin knew what I was trying to say so he didn't push me but I got the feeling that he wasn't talking about Meg.

"Are you happy with Lancelot? Truly happy?" He asked me, confirming what I thought.

Although, Lancelot and I were sorting out our marriage by going to marriage counselling, there were still times when I could see the futility of what we were doing. It obvious to the both of us that if we weren't honest with each other then it wouldn't work….

I couldn't shake the feeling that Lancelot was hiding something. I had tried to attribute it to my paranoia but every time I thought about it, it seemed so likely that he was.

I knew that I should be worried about him having an affair or whatever but the more I thought about the more I felt upset that he was hiding something from me. I don't know whether that's normal or not but it was almost an instinctive feeling.

"No, I'm not but I can't give up on my marriage. I've got Meg to think about now." I told him, sombrely.

Merlin looked conflicted as I told him this and I knew why he was. Merlin and Lancelot have been friends as long as I can remember and his loyalty to Lancelot was unparalleled to anyone. Well- maybe me.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy. Sometimes I look at you and you look so weary but its not physical exhaustion but almost psychological. Like you're tired of fighting or caring… I've tried to be quiet and not say anything but I can't anymore." He told me, passionately.

Although, his words were true in a way, I didn't want to admit it to him. If I did, it would almost signal the end of my marriage and I don't want that.

"Everyone gets fed up sometime, Merlin." I told him, simply.

I wasn't trying to be annoying or frustrating but it wasn't my marriage which was straining me. It was everything else, too.

At my words, Merlin was getting angry at me. His face looked like thunder as I tried to look away from him.

"Gwen. I know you want your marriage to work….I understand that but you've been pretending you're happy when you're not. I'm not saying its Lance's fault but something's going on here." He told me, actually quite calm despite his anger.

Despite not wanting to admit anything, I nodded at him to say I agreed. It wasn't Lancelot's fault, it was both of ours.

I had married Lancelot when I was so in love with him, I didn't even think that perhaps he would change with time and he definitely had. He wasn't as care-free and laid back as he once was. He was more possessive and jealous and although, I had made the situation with Arthur walking me home worse, I didn't want to have to deal with his possessiveness. I'm sure I had changed, too.

"I'm not giving up on my marriage, Merlin! Not yet. I need to make sure that I at least try to make it work. For Meg's sake, if not mine…." I told him, trailing off.

Merlin looked at me saddened but he seemed to see how useless it was to try and make me see how unhappy I was.

"It's not just about Meg, love. It's about you and Lance and your happiness." He told me, softly.

I smiled at Merlin in gratitude. I didn't want him to think I was doing something wrong by making my marriage work but he wanted to make sure that I was doing it for the right reasons. Even though, I wanted to believe I was, I don't know anymore.

It wasn't long before Lancelot arrived at the hospital. He looked as terrible as he had sounded on the phone. His hair was going in every direction possible and whilst his suit had always looked immaculate and pristine, it now looked a mess. It was creased and it seemed to look almost as if it hadn't been ironed.

"Hey…" He told me, softly. I couldn't help but feel bad at the sight of him. Whilst I felt guilty about what had happened, he must feel worse. Lancelot noticing Merlin nodded to him, which Merlin straightaway returned.

"Lancelot..." I greeted him, standing up. Lancelot seemed to think that a walk would be best, as he was going to explain what had happened to Meg.

Merlin, who saw this, excused himself and explained that he was going to see Meg.

As soon as Merlin had gone, we started walking around. It was a short while before Lancelot started talking.

"I was on the phone. It couldn't have longer than a couple of minutes. I must have forgotten that I hadn't put Meggie in the car and then when I had finished my call, I turned and I saw it happen. I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it happen but I couldn't. I needed to sort something out which is why I wasn't here." Lancelot told me, looking thoroughly upset.

I should have felt sorry for him but I couldn't. I couldn't believe he had left our daughter near the car whilst he was on the phone. Like any mother, it's easy to be distracted but what made the situation a whole lot worse was if he had put her in the car, it wouldn't have happened as we have child-lock!

"You were on the phone? To whom? " I wanted to know who was so important that he had forgotten about our daughter.

Lancelot didn't want to tell me as he looked immensely uncomfortable. Instead, he yet again told me how sorry he was.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen." He told me.

My anger was making want to scream and yell at him, even though, I knew that it was a mistake.

"Tell that to Meg, not me." I told him, before I made my way inside so I could talk to Meg.

I was still full of anger and hurt when I entered A&E, but as soon as I spotted Meg talking to Arthur and Merlin, I felt my anger diminish.

Meg seeing me exclaimed: "Mummy…?"

I quickly went over to her and gave her massive hug and kiss. Holding her was making me feel calmer and it was making the situation better.

"What, sweetie?" I asked her, smiling.

Meg obviously noticed my forced smile as her happiness soon disappeared but I knew she wanted to know where Lancelot was.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked me, quietly.

Although, I was expecting it, I still wanted to not talk about him for a bit.

A voice which I recognised to be Lancelot answered her with: "I'm here, baby."

I could tell she was happy at his arrival as he came to stand next to me but I was still upset with him.

Arthur who had noticed my anger looked at me sympathetically, and then asked if he could speak to the both of us.

"Do you mind if I talk to you about little Meggie here?" He asked us both, formally.

Meg didn't mind Arthur taking us away as she smiled at him, as he said her name, and seemed to be more interested in Merlin.

"Of course you can." I told him, anxiously.

Arthur then motioned us aside and started to tell us what was exactly wrong with Meg.

"The x-ray results have come back and I've looked at them. It's as we expected. Her leg is broken. However, it is a clean break meaning it should heal easier and it won't need anything else just a cast. Given how swollen Meg's leg is, she will need to come and see me in a week or two as the swelling will go down, so we can adjust the cast as her I don't want her leg to be in any danger of getting worse. Is that alright?" He told us, slowly.

Lancelot looked even more stricken as Arthur told us about Meg's leg and whilst I wanted to comfort him, I didn't know if he would want me, too. Instead, I decided to hold his hand.

Arthur who had noticed me holding Lancelot's hand looked at me, sadly. I didn't know how to react to that. Even though, I was still upset about Lancelot, he was still my husband whether it felt like he was or not.

**A/N: Due to how close Merlin is to Gwen, I wanted him to try and show her how unhappy she is. I know she should already know but I think Gwen doesn't want to make that much of big deal of it as she doesn't want to admit that her marriage is still as bad as it was before, if not worse. I know Gwen's harsh to Lancelot but she's upset, worried and she's stressed. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it, as all new fanfiction writers do! In this chapter, Meg will seem to like Arthur a lot and Gwen will be confused. I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately, I don't own Merlin! **

It was two days later and Meg now looked much better than she had done, as she looked less pale and fragile as she was practising walking down the corridor with her crutches. There was a nurse whose name I didn't know right next to her in case she toppled over but up to now, she hadn't needed her. Whilst I was watching her, I couldn't help realise how brave and courageous she had been. She hadn't once complained, had a strop or anything.

It made me feel slightly guilty that I hadn't been brave enough to ask Lancelot who he had been talking to, even if it would have meant, that I would have to deal with the consequences. I owed Meg that much at least.

"She's doing brilliantly." A voice next to me said, surprising me.

It was Arthur, of course, as I had recognised his voice immediately but he still made me jump as I hadn't realised he was so close.

"Yes, she is. She's been so brave." I told Arthur, smiling.

Arthur nodded at my words, and it seemed a while before he plucked up his courage to talk to me again.

I didn't really mind as it was a companionable silence one which didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. If anything, it was a nice comforting one.

"A trait from her mother, probably…" Arthur told me, softly. The tone of his voice was full of emotion, and although, I knew I should have felt uncomfortable by his words, I didn't. Only embarrassment!

My cheeks started to flame at his words in embarrassment. I looked at Arthur trying to see if he was teasing me but he looked serious.

"I'm not brave, Arthur. Not really." I told him, honestly.

There was nothing brave or courageous about me. Everything in my life seemed to be fuelled by my apprehension or fear. Especially, my marriage...

At my words, Arthur seemed to want to say something to me but after shaking his head, he seemed to change his mind.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Guinevere." He told me, using my full name.

I looked at him in surprise at his use of my name and although, I was shocked, I couldn't help notice Arthur had almost done it instinctively.

Arthur, a couple minutes later, had realised what he had said and looked at me apologetically.

"You don't mind me calling you "Guinevere", do you?" He asked me, a little uncertain.

I shook my head at him, trying to show him that it wasn't that much of a big deal. There was once a time where I would have been annoying by his use of my full name but I had more important things on my mind than that.

"No, it's fine." I told him, simply.

Arthur looked slightly happier as he heard my words, and his attention seemed to go back on Meg.

"Since Meg has done brilliantly with her crutches, I don't see any reason to keep her in hospital any longer. Although, I'd prefer it if Meg goes home in a wheelchair rather than using her crutches, I don't want her to use her leg too much." He told me, going back into doctor mode.

I nodded at his words, feeling relieved. At least Meg would be able to come home and there could be some normality again.

"Okay, I'll make sure I pick up her painkillers before we leave." I muttered to him.

Although, Meg hadn't really needed me to watch her using her crutches, I didn't want to leave her. I was still feeling guilty about what had happened and I wanted to make sure that she was fine. However, no matter how various people like Arthur and Merlin tried to re-assure me, it didn't seem to make my feelings go away.

"You don't have to feel guilty about what happened, Gwen." Arthur told me, still watching Meg.

Was I that transparent? How could a man who I'd only known for just over two months know me so well?

"Is it that obvious?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't. It definitely wouldn't make the situation with Lance any easier.

Arthur shook his head at my words giving me a wary smile. I wondered whether he regretted his words as he did this.

"No, it's not." He told me, a bit uncertainly.

He was confusing me and I didn't have a clue why. I knew we were friends that were obvious as he did seem to care about what happens to me but I hadn't known him that long!

"Then, how do you know?" I asked him, wanting some answers about how he was acting.

At my words, Arthur seemed stumped almost as if he didn't know what to tell me but I couldn't help but wonder why that was.

"I don't know. It's odd, isn't it?" He explained to me.

As he told me this, he had his trademark grin on and although, it did seem to suit him, it was infectious as it made me want to grin with him.

"Very." I commented to him, shaking my head at the absurdity of the conversation.

Meg had finally noticed our presence had with a determined look on her little face hobbled over to us.

I couldn't help but grin at the look on her face. It was absolutely adorable.

"Mummy, did you see me practising?" She asked me, happily.

I quickly told her that I had giving her a swift hug. My reaction seemed to satisfy her but as soon as she remembered Arthur's presence, she asked him, too!

As she did so, I couldn't help but envy her for her boldness. It seemed she could ask him anything that popped into her head.

If only I could do that! My attention was soon caught on his response which was full of kindness and happiness.

"Of course I did, Meg… it was brilliant!" Arthur told her, making her smile.

The obvious connection between the two made my heart fill with happiness, especially, when I saw how much Meg seemed to like him.

I had always felt bad by how little Meg got to see Lancelot as his work took a lot of his time. Although, she adored him and he her, I still felt that it was my fault for some reason.

With the nurse's help, Meg went back to her bed leaving the two of us alone.

Arthur seemed to remember something as he turned to look at me, wanting to tell me something.

"Oh. I've just remembered. Your friend Merlin, was it? He, erm, asked me to tell about a dinner party which you've been invited, too. He would have told you himself but he needed to pop off. He only got me to tell you since he invited me, too. Your, erm, husband's invited, too." He told me, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Oh. I'll be sure to tell Lancelot and thank Merlin!" I told him.

I couldn't help be curious as to why Merlin hadn't told me himself.

One thing I realised as Arthur said bye and began walking way was how was I going to tell Lance about the dinner party?

He didn't like Arthur, that was abundantly clear but he did like Merlin!

**A/N: There you go! I wanted some Arwen interaction and I hope you like it! In the next chapter, Gwen will FINALLY realise that her marriage can't be saved as she will find out about Lancelot's secret! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14! In this chapter, both you and Gwen will find out what Lancelot's secret is! I know that everyone's pretty curious about who the person he was talking to is and I've had to really think about which scenario I wanted to go with. Just a quite note: Lancelot lovers may not like this chapter too much! I hope you enjoy this chapter….I don't own Merlin!**

Meg had now finally been discharged and although, I was relieved about how well she was doing, I didn't want to do anything wrong. My daughter was just as fragile as any other little girl if not more so, yet sometimes like most parents I forgot about that. Especially, as she never showed any signs of displeasure…

After much persuasion from Arthur and me, Meg had finally agreed to going in the wheelchair. She hadn't thrown a strop but I could tell she didn't want to go in it by the pout on her face.

As I was pushing her along the pavement, I could see how exciting the prospect of coming home was to her. I only hoped Lancelot had taken the day off for her.

Meg had generally been quite for the most of the journey but she must have had something on her mind as she started asking me questions. I didn't mind at all as she had always been curious about everything and anything but I wasn't prepared for one of her questions which in all honesty, should have been one of the easiest to answer.

"Do you and Daddy love each other?" She asked me, meekly. It almost as if she thought she shouldn't be asking.

I felt sick at her question which I knew wasn't a good sign. What wasn't better was the fact that I had no idea how to answer her. A month or two ago, I would have told her that we did but now, I don't want to lie to her. She deserved the true, it's just I don't know what that is anymore. But I knew that I would have to tell her something, anything.

"Not as much as we love you, sweetie…." I told her, not really answering her question.

Meg swivelled around in her wheelchair and looked at me as I said this. Although, she seemed happy with my response, I knew she had noticed my hesitation.

It wasn't long before we got home, and the disappointed look on Meg's face when she'd realised Lancelot wasn't home, made me angry and upset. I knew how much Lance's job meant to him, he was there almost every day but surely, Meg meant more to him than his job even if I didn't?

A couple of hours later

I was becoming even angrier than I had been with Meg and I knew all the feelings I had been hiding were finally coming to the surface.

I wasn't just angry at Lancelot not coming to meet us or even take time of work for her but also that he was even more distance, distracted than he was before.

His phone also seemed to be always near him and around him. I had known something was going on for a while but Meg had always came first for me, and it's just know that I realise how much our sham of a marriage has affected her.

I needed to know the true, it was obvious now. Meg's question had made me realise it very painfully.

I wish I could have told her that we loved each other more than anything but we didn't. It seemed at times that weren't even friends let alone married.

What Merlin had told me, was right but I just didn't want to admit it as it would end my marriage but I see now it's already over.

The bang of the door announced Lance's arrival and my anger didn't dissipate, if anything it was getting worse.

"Hey. How's Meg?" Lancelot asked me, not seeing how angry I was.

My words were full of anger as I told him that she was fine and that she had been discharged. The look of surprise when I had said this made me want to slap him!

How do you forget about your daughter coming out of hospital? I needed to know about who was more important than his daughter.

"Who was that person you were talking to?" I asked him, abruptly. My curiosity and anger was increasing and although, I knew it wouldn't save our marriage, the truth was the one thing which I needed.

Lancelot closed his eyes at my question almost in despair. I feared he wouldn't tell as he started to walk away from me but I was determined to know.

"If our marriage had meant anything to you, tell me who it was?" As I said this, my eyes had filled with tears.

I had seemed to get through to Lancelot as he opened his mouth to tell me, but I was beginning to think his reluctance was because he was having an affair.

"It was the mother of my children…." He told me, guilty.

The words made me feel as if the wind had been punched out of me and I desperately wanted to slap him but all the while, I wanted to be wrong. I wanted to have mis-heard him.

"Your what, Lancelot?" I asked him in despair.

Lancelot's guilty look and his refusal to meet my eyes, told me that I had heard him right.

"How old are these children?" I asked him, automatically.

I was under the mis-apprehension that their ages would make me feel better, as if it would if they were older than 6, he hadn't had an affair.

"They're three. They're twins." He told me, almost proud.

As he told me, I couldn't but feel betrayed and hurt but all his actions backed up what he told me.

Every time he had supposedly worked late, he had been with his children. His distractedness was due to them, every time he didn't seem to care about Meg he cared about his _OTHER _children.

"I don't know what hurts more, Lancelot…" I told him, brokenly. "… The fact you fathered twins behind my back whilst I was oblivious or the fact you lied about it."

If it had been affair, it would have hurt. Of course, it would have but having another family was something I couldn't deal with. I didn't want to. It was obviously the last nail in the coffin that was our marriage!

"I loved you, Gwen, I really did." His words were full of hurt but I didn't care. I couldn't. He hadn't just had an affair behind my back but he had also fathered twins.

Tears were freely flowing down my face at this point, but I couldn't care. All that mattered was what Lancelot had done.

"I know you did, Lance, that's what's killing me." I told him, truthfully.

Lancelot turned away at my words and I was glad. I didn't want to be near him let alone be looking at him.

Even though, I had known my marriage was over, what Lancelot had told me was hurting me. How could he have done something so hurtful?

Oh god, what was I going to tell Meg? I couldn't tell her about her half-siblings without telling her about Lance's affair.

"I never meant for it to happen. It just did!" It was my turn to turn away at his words. I didn't want to know all the sordid details. I was feeling sick, upset, hurt, and betrayed enough already.

I did want to know who the woman was, though. I needed to know.

"Who…?" I asked him, still crying.

Lancelot didn't seem reluctant to tell me that much and I couldn't really blame him. I mean, after all he had told me the worst of what he had done.

"Morgause." The name made me feel sick again and I couldn't help but begin to pace to try and calm down.

I knew who Morgause was; of course, she had gone to school with us. She had also been one of my friends at some point. It hadn't been long that I had realised that she didn't like me at all but she liked how popular I had been.

I couldn't help but wonder if he had done it with her specifically to hurt me.

**A/N: I hope this is as shocking as you wanted! I have decided to do a chapter near the end from Lancelot's POV. I didn't want him to be the bad guy but it just kind of happened. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I just one to say one thing: the response for the last chapter has blown me away. It's nice to know that people care for the characters. Anyway, in this chapter, Gwen will tell Lancelot she wants a divorce, and Arthur will comfort her! There will also be some swearing in this chapter from Arthur, just so you're warned! I don't OWN Merlin!**

The dull ache in my chest wasn't going away even though; it was two hours after Lancelot had finally told me about what he had done. The house was full of memories which were making me feel even worse as I didn't want to think about them. I had told Lancelot unceremoniously to get lost but to my chagrin he came back going straight to see Meg.

I couldn't help but see the irony of it. Why was it that when I wanted him to go away and leave me alone he didn't? But when I wanted him here he was never here?

The sound of my mobile interrupted my musings with a loud beep. As I looked at my mobile, I saw it was Merlin calling.

"Hello, Merlin." I greeted him, half-heartedly. I didn't want to pretend I was happy and I also knew I couldn't fool Merlin into believing I was anyway.

Something in my voice must have shown my weariness as the first thing Merlin had asked was if I was alright.

"Gwen, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

His concern was obvious and although, I did appreciate it, it also gave me a desire to start sobbing my heart out. My eyes were abruptly filling with tears for what seemed like the hundredth time today but as I heard Lancelot coming down the stairs, I was determined not to let him see how much he had hurt me.

"I'm fine, Merlin." Of course, I didn't sound fine at all but Merlin didn't need my problems and what Lancelot had done was embarrassing enough.

Lancelot looked at me in panic when he heard Merlin's name. He was obviously worried about me telling Merlin about his little indiscretion.

I gave Lancelot a derisive glare, before turning my attention back to Merlin who started to talk to me again.

"Really? You sound really upset…" yet again his concern was making me feel slightly better but he seemed to get that I was going to tell him anything, as he then added: "…Are you coming to the restaurant tonight?"

Oh, shit. I had totally forgotten about the dinner that Arthur had told me about. As I thought about Arthur, I felt a sudden rush of excitement which caught be by surprise. It was probably since I knew he wouldn't judge me or anything.

"I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry." I told him, apologetically.

Lancelot who had gone into the kitchen was still in earshot and his curious gaze proved he was still listening to the conversation.

"That's alright, Gwen. You've had a busy week!" He told me, jovially.

Merlin seemed to be in high spirits and I couldn't but feel slightly curious as to why. I was happy he was content. At the moment, it seemed as if everyone I cared about wasn't.

"Are you going to come? It'll give us a chance to try and cheer you up!" He asked me, desperately.

He obviously wanted me there, and as I spied Lancelot still trying to hear what I was talking about, I decided that perhaps it would be good to get away from Lancelot.

"Alright, Merlin….I'll come. Where is this little dinner party going to be held, then?" Arthur hadn't told me where but just that Merlin had invited me.

When Merlin answered me, I knew something was going on.

"At Chevaliers. You know the new place in the high street." He told me, happily.

Our conversation didn't last much longer and it wasn't long before I told him that I'd see him there at 8pm.

"You're going, then?" Lancelot's asked me, his disbelief obvious.

He obviously thought that I should be collapsed on the floor sobbing my heart out over him but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Of course, I am." I told him, coldly.

Lancelot looked annoyed and angry at my words and I realised that he still believed our marriage could be salvaged.

"We've got things to sort out! Like our marriage!" His voice was full of indignation, and I needed to grit my teeth to stop me from telling him where to go!

"There's nothing to sort out, Lancelot. It's over!" I shouted at him, becoming annoyed and angry at him.

Lancelot had finally realised that I was completely serious, as he looked furious.

"You really are a cold-hearted bitch, aren't you?" He asked me, angrily.

My hurt over the situation was replaced with anger and I didn't even want to see him. However, before I could react to what he said, I heard Meg's voice.

"Mummy….?" I heard her call, her voice showing that she had obviously been sleeping.

I didn't bother to look at Lancelot as I went to see what was wrong with MY daughter, hoping she hadn't heard us shouting.

A couple of hours later

Lancelot had calmed down enough not to glare at me which made me feel slightly better. Well- at least when Meg was around me…

I tried to not to feel sad when I had left Meg with the babysitter but I couldn't help it. She had noticed our argument and I tried my best to appease her.

As I was making my way to the restaurant, I noticed a man was following behind me lurking in the shadows. Although, I was becoming more unnerved as I walked on, I knew it wasn't long until I'd get to Chevaliers.

When I did, I let out a sigh in relief, especially, when the man seemed to disappear.

At my appearance, Merlin, Freya and Arthur all smiled and came to greet me. Merlin who seemed to notice my unhappiness hugged me a little longer than normal.

Freya, too, hugged me but Arthur who had looked concerned gave me a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug.

When all of the greetings were over, we finally were able to sit down and socialise. Even if I didn't really feel like is.

Time seemed to go pretty quickly throughout the meal and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, especially, as Merlin and Freya was looking longingly at each other at various times throughout the meal.

I liked that they were happy, don't get me wrong but their actions reminded me of what Lancelot had done and how we were like that.

"Are you alright, Gwen? You look a little peaky." Freya asked me, breaking into my thoughts.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile but I really felt like crying instead.

"I'm fine, just a bit hot in here. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go and get some fresh air." I told them.

All of them looked concerned and worried but Arthur seemed to look even more concerned than everyone else. They also reluctantly nodded to me letting me go.

I quickly stood before I briskly walked out of the restaurant.

As I was outside, I abruptly burst into tears. All of the emotion I was feeling that I had tried to hide was finally coming to the surface.

I was sobbing, shaking and shivering from the cold as I heard Arthur's voice as he approached me.

"Gwen, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked me, as he came out of the restaurant.

He obviously hadn't noticed me as it was dark but when he did, his worried expression turned into anguish.

"Come here, love." He commanded to me softly holding out his arms.

I quickly obeyed him, welcoming the embrace.

I was still sobbing his arms and although, the feeling of being in his arms was making me all tingly, I couldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong, Gwen?" He asked me, a couple of minutes later.

I had no desire to lie to him or pretend that I was fine. What was the point of doing that? I wasn't. If I tell him, at least I would it get out of my system. Arthur wouldn't judge me, I was certain of that.

"I found out who he was talking to." I told him brokenly, my voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.

Arthur took a sharp intake of breathe before asking me: "Who?"

I tried to stop crying as I was becoming more aware that I was soaking his shirt, and I didn't want to ruin it.

"It was the mother of his children." I told him, honestly.

It was a awhile before he talked again but when he did, his anger and concern was obvious.

"That bloody bastard!" He growled out, furiously.

He had obviously figured out that he had an affair. I was glad that he had, it would mean that I wouldn't need to bare my soul to him. Although, I knew that he would listen to me, I didn't want to make him angrier. It was my problem, not his!

**A/N: There you go! I didn't particularly like how Lancelot was to Gwen but it kind of happened. I also knew that I wanted Arthur to be there for Gwen! I'm going back to school so unfortunately, I won't have much time for updates every day, SORRY! I will, of course, keep this going but probably do an update every couple of days instead. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Over 100 reviews! W-o-w! Thanks, I never expected so many! Anyway, in this chapter, Gwen will be given some advice and Gwen may find out why Merlin's happy and the reason behind the dinner. There was going to be a certain event happen (one which would be especially, terrifying and upsetting) but I decided to let Gwen at least have a peaceful- ish chapter before it happened! Gwen, I think, will realise that Arthur cares for her. I don't particularly think she will realise how much. I don't OWN merlin**

We had stopped talking not long after Arthur had shown his displeasure about what Lancelot had done, and we had now fallen into a companionable silence. All the while, I was still in his arms. Somewhere along the way, I had stopped crying or sobbing. Something which I'm sure Arthur was relieved about!

As I noticed that Arthur still looked angry, I disentangled myself away from in order to look at him properly. I appreciated his concern but his anger was baffling me. Sure, you'd be angry when I'd told you initially but surely that would go? Especially, as I had only known him for a couple of months! I wanted to know and I knew he'd at least attempt to tell me.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked him softly, not wanting to look ungrateful.

Arthur's gaze softened at my look and instead of an angry look on his handsome face, it was replaced with something else. Something I didn't properly understand. His face and his eyes, especially, conveyed an emotion (whether unconsciously or not) that frightened me to look at.

I quickly turned my head away from, in order to escape his loving gaze.

"You don't deserve what's happened to you, Gwen. You and Meg….!" His voice was full of passion which, although, was comforting also made me want to cry again!

"You don't need to bother yourself. It's my problem!" I told him, just as passionately. He couldn't help me with Lancelot, as I would have to do everything. Don't get me wrong, I was immensely grateful but his concern and in the intensity of it was making me feel slightly apprehensive.

Okay, he was able to comfort me and listen to me but I would have to do it all on my own.

Arthur looked slightly deflated at my words but his gaze still showed his care and devotion. What had I done for him to care for me so much? Did I even I deserve it? I wasn't sure I did. At all!

"I know, it's your problem but you don't have to do it ALL your own! There will always be someone to care and help you!" He said this, with such conviction that I started to think that perhaps he was right.

I meekly nodded at him, showing that I had at least heard him.

Arthur seemed to be satisfied with this response but now he seemed to be cold as he was now the one who was shivering and shaking.

"How about we go back in? You look cold." I asked him, softly.

Arthur let out a soft chuckle acknowledging that he was cold but he hadn't noticed before. I now felt better and I didn't want him to get any colder.

We quickly went back in, going back to our table. As Arthur and I had approached the table, I noticed that Merlin and Freya had been talking but seeing us approach, had abruptly ended their conversation.

This night was getting weirder and weirder. After being seated again and the conversation started up, I couldn't take it anymore. It was obvious that something was up and I didn't want any more secrets no matter good or bad.

"Guys…? What's wrong? What's the reason for tonight?" I asked Merlin and Freya, in exasperation.

Merlin looked questioningly at Freya who nodded, making Merlin smile before he started to explain himself.

"Freya's having my baby." He told us, happily, whilst squeezing his wife's hand.

I couldn't help the broad grin which had spread on my face as I took in his words. Merlin and Freya deserved to be happy and I wished them all the happiness they could get!

"Oh. Freya, Merlin! I'm so happy for you!" I told them, smiling.

Arthur, too, looked happy for them and when he congratulated them both, I swore that I saw a little of the animosity between the two men, dissipate.

As I looked at Freya and Merlin, looking deliriously happy and content, I couldn't help but feel reminiscent of how Lancelot and I had been. We were once that happy and content but of course, it had abruptly ended.

My eyes filled with tears at the thought of it! Arthur seeing me looked concerned and I felt bad for ruining the good mood, especially, when Freya asked me what was wrong. She had been worried she had upset me!

"No, no. You haven't. These are happy tears. I'm happy for you!" I told them both, sniffling softly.

Whilst Merlin (who could normally tell when I was lying) seemed to believe what I said, Freya and Arthur weren't so easily fooled.

The look on Freya face had a knowing and downright concerned expression. I gave both Freya and Arthur a smile in order for them to believe me.

It must have looked forced as even Merlin, looked at me, in concern.

Overall, the evening had gone well after I had my little cry. Of course, there were still times where I felt like tearing but every time I thought about it, I remembered what Arthur had told me about not having to do it all alone, and I was able to pull myself together.

I was still confused about Arthur and my feelings and I knew that whatever was happening or whatever I felt (and I knew I did feel something, it was just what) wouldn't be easy or straight forward.

**A/N: There you go! Due to all my lovely reviewers, I felt inspired to write the next chapter. I wanted to show the confusion that Gwen feels but also the hurt! Gwen's not a stupid woman, but I generally don't think she's realised he loves her! I think she does know he cares for her but not as much as he does. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Anyway, those of you whose worried about Gwen (which is a good thing since you can't have a story, if people don't care about the characters?), don't worry. I do have plans for the story to go in a certain direction but I do want Gwen to sort out her marriage first. **

It was now time to head home and whilst, I couldn't help but hope that Lancelot was in a better mood, I still didn't want to head home. Merlin and Freya were still happy but I knew that they wanted to go home so that they could spend some time on their own to celebrate.

As we were saying goodbye, I could see that Merlin was concerned about me walking home on my own as he was frowning deeply as I grabbed for my coat.

"Gwen, I don't want you to walk home on your own…" He told me, still frowning. He seemed like he was going to ask if I wanted to come home with him and Freya but before he did, Arthur started talking.

"How about I walk Guinevere home?" Arthur asked him, smiling.

Merlin didn't seem oppose his question and nodded at him, looking at me.

"That's probably a good idea. As long as Gwen agrees…" He told him.

Freya who had been standing beside her husband seemed like she was as concerned as her husband was but I didn't want to put them out as I wanted them to be together.

"I don't mind." I told them, simply. I was getting more tired and the sooner I got home the better.

It was the truth as I didn't mind. Arthur had always been kind to me and although, I did feel slightly apprehensive about Arthur walking me home, I knew he would look after me. After all, he had already done so.

It wasn't too long later, that we went our separate ways. As soon as I walked out of the restaurant with Arthur, I was attacked by the cold air which seemed to bite into my hands as I had forgotten my gloves.

As I tried to warm my hand up by rubbing my hands together, I noticed the silhouette of a man. Although, I couldn't see who it was, I could tell he had seen me, too, as he started to walk away once I had noticed him.

As he did so, I got a feeling of deja vu which no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake it off.

Arthur who hadn't noticed started talking to me again. I couldn't help let out an almost inaudible sigh for doing so, as I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So…what are you going to do with Lancelot, then?" He asked me, looking apprehension.

It was obvious he was scared I would take him back but I vehemently shook my head at his words.

"Well- I need to talk to him. I tried earlier…" My voice trailed away, as I thought about what I was going to say to him.

Arthur was deep in thought at my words but he seemed to be waiting for me to finish the sentence which I had started.

"And…?" He prompted, curious.

I didn't particularly want to tell him but I also wanted to confide someone. I hadn't told Merlin as I knew it would cause friction and I didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Lancelot had done a hatchet job on my feelings but I knew that if I had told Merlin, I would feel guilty.

"….it didn't go very well but I can't leave it like that. Even if it's just for Meg! " I told him, sheepishly.

As I mentioned Meg, my heart seemed to drop. I was becoming even more concerned about her than normal. Whether it was my irrational paranoia or because of what happened, I couldn't say.

It was obvious that Arthur was concerned about Meg and it made me feel slightly better. It was as if I had been reassured that there would be someone who cared for her, even if I wasn't around. Although, I knew Merlin loves Meg (as he spoils her rotten) but I suppose what had happened with Lancelot had shaken my faith in people.

"I'm sure you'll do what's best for Meg." Arthur told me, meaningfully.

I knew his words had another meaning as if he was trying to tell me that going back to Lancelot was a bad idea.

"I hope so. Meg means everything to me. I can't keep my marriage going when I have her to think about." I explained to him.

Arthur didn't look reassured at my words but rather he looked pensive as if he was deep in thought.

Although, I was still saddened about my marriage being over, I knew it was for the best. I knew that I no longer loved him, especially, after what he had done. It had taken me a while to realise it even if it hurt me to realise it.

Talking about it with Arthur made me realise that it wasn't just me that I had to think about but also Meg.

"What if he doesn't want to let you go?" He asked me, fearfully.

I didn't even want to think about that. I knew Lancelot would put up a fight. He always did. Once upon a time, I had liked that he was determined but now, I dreaded thinking about how determined he was. Sometimes he was like a dog with a bone.

"He has to. Once he sees that I don't love him anymore." Arthur looked surprised at my words and I realised that I had never mentioned that I didn't love Lancelot before.

We were now in looking distance of my house, and I didn't want to go inside but I also didn't want to stop talking to Arthur.

If anything, it was therapeutic and talking to him felt at time easier than breathing.

Arthur seeing we were at my house, said that he'd better go. I went to hug him to show that I appreciated his comfort, he welcomed my hug.

It wasn't very long but it made an impact on me as I broke away from him. I recognised his smell straightaway and I liked that I did. It was comforting.

**A/N: There you go! I don't know whether this chapter is important but I suppose that's up to you. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is chapter 18! In this chapter, Lancelot will be jealous and Merlin may find out about Lancelot has done!**

Lancelot had obviously not gone to bed as I noticed Lancelot standing near the window in the living room as I came into the room. He looked angry and downright jealous. Although, I have no intention of having an argument with him, he obviously hadn't understood that our marriage was over.

"That man. I've seen him before! Who is he?!" Lancelot's voice conveyed the anger in his voice but also his possessive nature.

I couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of his words. It was obvious that I would need to answer him, if only to tell him it was over, but I also didn't want to lie to him.

"His name's Arthur. Dr Pendragon. He was there, too. He simply offered to walk me home." I told him, truthfully. My tiredness was making me want to go and crawl into bed rather than having to explain myself to him, but I knew he wouldn't leave it.

Lancelot raised his eyebrows at my use of his name and I realised that I had never called him that in front of him.

"Arthur, is it?" Lancelot asked me, possessively. His voice was full of spite and I felt anger rise up in me.

He had fathered children with another woman whilst he had been with me yet he becomes angry at me for simply walking home with another man.

"Yes. It is. Although, I don't know why you care as it's none of your business. Our marriage is over, as I said earlier." I told him, calmly. I knew he wouldn't take me seriously if I showed my anger.

Lancelot looked indignant at my words as if it was a shock. I couldn't help but wonder what I would have to make him see I was absolutely serious.

"Of course, it's my business, Gwen. I'm your husband!" He all but shouted at me.

He was beginning to scare me but not by his anger but by the fact he didn't seem to be listening to me.

"You cheated on me and fathered twins behind my back! Even if I did still love you, I would never be able to trust you again. Do you really think Meg being stuck in between the two of us is a good idea?" I told him, slowly.

I was becoming desperate, especially, as I saw the hope still in Lancelot's eyes.

"You're just trying to hurt me by saying you don't love me. Our marriage can be saved!" He seemed so empathetic!

Did he really believe that? Or was he in denial just I had been about the state of our marriage? It seemed like he was.

I shook my head at his words, not wanting to become angry. It like bashing my head against a brick wall…..

"Do you really think that I would try to hurt you by telling you the truth?!" I asked him, incredulously.

He needed to care about me at least to be hurt by my words but I'm sure he didn't, so it was more his pride than anything else.

"Of course, Gwen. You still love me, you know you do!" Lancelot told me, looking slightly crazed.

This was starting to get weird as he had obviously believed I had lied to him but he also seemed to think that despite my protests I loved him!

I was getting nowhere with him! Perhaps it would be better to try it tomorrow.

"I'm not getting through to you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You can sleep on the sofa!" I told him, walking up the stairs.

THE NEXT DAY- At work

It was now lunch time and Merlin for what seemed like the hundredth day, glanced at me in concern.

"Merlin, do you want to ask me something? Because you seem to want to…." I told him, finally getting enough of his concerned looks.

Merlin looked slightly sheepish at being caught out but he didn't argue with me.

"Alright, Gwen. Are you alright? You look sort of unhappy." He stated to me, seriously.

Like normal, his concern was sweet but I also didn't want to lie to him. If I told him that I wasn't happy, I would have to tell him why.

Could I really ruin Merlin and Lancelot's friendship? Although, Lancelot had hurt me, I didn't want to hurt Merlin! As I started at Merlin, I realised that what Lancelot had done wasn't my fault and it certainly wasn't my job to protect his dirty little secret.

"Not really, Merlin. My marriage is over…" I told him, my eyes filling with tears.

The tears weren't really of sadness but also of relief, too. Although, I had become secretive over the past couple of months, I had used to tell Merlin anything and everything.

Merlin seeing my tears looked not only alarmed as if he thought he had caused me to cry but also his concern seemed to worsen.

"Oh god, Gwen…. Why what's happened?" He asked me, tentatively.

He obviously didn't want to pry into my business but he was also curious. I couldn't really blame him after all, I hadn't really confided in him about my problems with Lancelot.

I didn't really know what to tell him. Perhaps, honesty is the best policy? Even if it is clichéd…

"I found out Lancelot has fathered twins behind my back." I told him, quickly.

At first, it seemed as if my words hadn't registered for Merlin but after a couple of seconds, it seemed to start to sink in as he started to blink rapidly.

His shock was obvious and I wished that hadn't told him.

After his shock had worn off, Merlin looked furious. His fists were clenched and he started to pace around the staff room which was nearly abandoned.

Merlin was a passionate person, that I knew but I had never seen him so angry. I was kind of glad that Lancelot wasn't here.

"What are you going to do, Gwen?" Merlin asked me, as he sat down next to me having finally calmed down.

I was expecting his question but I just hoped he wouldn't try to persuade me not to do it.

"Like I said, my marriage is over. The only way Meg and I can move on is if Lancelot accepts it!" I told him passionately.

**A/N: There you go! Although, I am busy what with my head girl campaign, and everything I wanted to make sure that I write this chapter before I forget about the story! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here is chapter 19! In this chapter, Gwen will move out of Lancelot's and move into one of her friend's house. Some of you may be thinking its Merlin, it's not! Anyway, I don't OWN Merlin!**

Life with Lancelot was steadily becoming unbearable and not just for me, but Meg, too! After I had asked Lancelot for a divorce a couple of days ago, which he flatly refused he seemed to go out of his way to prove how good a father he could be to Meg. Whilst it annoyed me, Meg was suspicious at his sudden affection for her. I couldn't blame after all, Lancelot had always spent time with her when it suited him!

Meg was acting strange but I could tell it was due to what was happening with the two of us, and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

It was one of the reasons I decided to move out of the house I owned with Lancelot. I knew that if I asked Merlin to let me stay with him, he would agree but I didn't want to put him and Freya out. After all, they didn't need me and Meg invading their space.

In the end, I called Mithian. She was not only one of my best friends but she adored Meg, too. To most people when they met her, she seemed self-obsessed and slightly annoying but she wasn't like that always.

There was a side to her that was kind, loving and independent. It was for this reason that I made her Meg's godmother. I had half expected Lancelot to put his foot down and not let me but when I told him, he didn't seem shocked at all.

Mithian, when I asked if Meg and I could move in, was more than happy to agree and whilst I hoped that she wanted to help me, I also had a faint suspicion that it was down to her desire to see Meg again. Although, I knew Lancelot would put up a fight about letting me go, I wrote him a letter when he was at work which explained everything.

I felt slightly guilty for doing it but I didn't want to have a slanging match, especially, with Megan there.

"Are you taking Meg to see Arthur today?" Mithian asked me, interrupting my reverie, started buttering her toast.

I nodded to her softly. The swelling on Meg's leg had now disappeared and I was going to take Arthur's advice about her cast being resized.

Mithian seeing that I was looked happy and I felt instantly sick. Did she want to come to? So, she could see Arthur again? I really hope not! The thought of them together always made me feel unhappy.

"Cool. Do you mind if I come, too?" She asked me, excitedly. Her excitement made me wonder whether she remembered we were going to a hospital.

I didn't want to upset her, especially, as she had kindly put Meg and me up so in the end I decided to put my feelings aside and agree.

"No, I don't. Meg will love you coming along." I told her, trying to look enthusiastic.

Meg had enjoyed spending time with Mithian greatly and she had started to act normally again which I couldn't help but feel relieved by.

Mithian smiled happily as I said it to her.

At the hospital

We (Mithian and I) were in a room with Meg waiting for Arthur to come and sort her cast out. As we were waiting, I felt the familiar feelings of apprehension and excitement. I don't really know why I was apprehensive as I hadn't seen him too long ago but it's was probably because of being in a hospital again and not because of Mithian!

It was about 10 minutes later, when Arthur finally came in Meg's room. I couldn't help but smile at him as he approached.

Mithian beside me had the same idea but I couldn't help but notice as I looked at her that her smile was flirtier than mine which was hardly surprising.

Arthur quickly returned my smile but began blushing as he saw Mithian before looking away. He tactfully said hello to the both of us before enquiring after Megan.

Meg's affection for him had obviously not dwindled as her smile also greeted him.

"Hello, Meg." Arthur told her, smiling. After he did this, he pulled out her notes before looking at her leg.

"Do you know what I am going to do with your leg, Meggie?" Arthur asked her, softly. It was obvious that he didn't want to start doing anything to her cast in case she was scared.

Meg quickly shook her head looking slightly apprehensive. Arthur who saw this decided to start explaining to her what he would do.

"Well- Meg, when you broke your leg…" He told her, pointing to her leg which was the cast. "It began to swell. At first it was fine as we had this cast on. Remember? We now need to re-adjust the cast so it fits better because the swelling has gone down." He finished, still looking at her affectionately.

Meg's apprehension had died away as he explained what was going to happen, and I understood why. Meg was bright child and like most 5 year olds, she disliked being patronised but throughout his explanation he hadn't done that.

"Will it hurt?" Meg asked him, quietly. Her apprehension was gone but she was still a little afraid.

Arthur yet again smiled at her and shook his head vehemently.

"No, Meg. I will make sure you won't feel any pain." He told her seriously.

Meg nodded and gave him a small smile and I could see that she trusted him to keep his word.

Arthur's patience and care for Meg was showing me more what kind of a man he was. Although, I had already known he was a lovely, kind man, I didn't exactly see him as more than that. Somehow, I couldn't help but wonder what he would be like as a father.

Mithian who had been watching the exchange looked like she was deep in thought…

There was a tray at the end of Meg's bed which held all the equipment for Arthur to remove the cast and put a different one on.

Just as he said, Arthur made sure he didn't let her feel any pain as he made sure that he removed the cast softly and he gave her painkillers when he did the other cast.

It didn't take too much longer before we could go home. Well- after the cast had dried.

Even though, it hadn't taken very long at all, Mithian seemed grow a little upset by the lack of attention Arthur was giving her as he was giving Meg all of it. In the end, she went to get a coffee and to relax.

I didn't mind Arthur giving all of his attention to Meg. If anything, I preferred it as it meant that Meg was in good hands.

"It's done." Arthur told me, coming and standing next to me.

"Oh, that didn't take long." I told him, softly.

We exchanged some other pleasantries before he asked me about Lancelot.

"What are you doing now?" His question was full of curiosity but there was a hint of fear in it.

"I'm living with Mithian now. Well, for a while. The atmosphere between Lancelot and I wasn't good for Meg." I answered him, thinking about what had happened.

Arthur, yet again, blushed. It was starting to make me curious.

"What's with you and Mithian….?" I asked him, boldly.

My boldness would have a couple of months ago, made me blush my head off but I had realised life's too short for not saying things.

Arthur seemed slightly nervous as he answered me with: "Nothing. It's just she told me something when I met her. It was about someone, and…."

Now my curiosity was peaked! What could she have told him?

**A/N: There you go! I'm sorry; I have been longer than normal. It wasn't my intention. Anyway, I will give something away, the person Mithian told him about was GWEN!**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20. In this chapter, I am going to do Lancelot's POV. A lot of you have expressed a desire to hear from him and I think showing his reaction to the letter Gwen wrote to him would be interesting. Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't own Merlin!**

"_Lancelot, _

_I feel bad by doing this by letter but given how you've been acting recently, I couldn't see any other way. Meg and I need to leave you. You still believe our marriage can be saved but the truth is it can't. Our wreck of a marriage isn't just about the two of us but also Meg. _

_I know what you've been doing recently. You've been trying to make out that our marriage can be saved as you can become a good father but all you've achieved is confusing Meg. _

_Your behaviour all those years ago makes sense now and although, you broke my heart, I'm glad I know the truth. When Meg was two, I noticed your behaviour. Of course, I did but I stupidly thought it was my fault as I had told you about my desire about going back to work but now I know it was because of your twins being born. _

_Now I realise that Meg didn't really notice the difference between you just giving her a teddy bear rather than spending time with her but it must have been a year or two ago, when I realised that she had noticed that just because you spent money on her, it didn't mean that you loved or cared for her. I can't let you toy with her affections anymore. It's my duty to protect her._

_I wish you'd realise that our marriage can't be saved. Your hope is only pro-longing the pain and not just for us. _

_Despite what's happened, I still believe I can have a happy ending and even though, you've hurt me, I still believe you deserve one, too. _

_It's just finding out what you've done made me realise something. We can't have our happy endings with each other._

_Gwen._

_P.s. I'm staying at Mithian's if you want to see Meg."_

**Lancelot POV**

I gaped at the words in the letter which I was still staring at but I knew I couldn't disagree with anything she had said. It hurt, of course, but it was my fault.

Her words made me realise how futile my attempts was. In a way, saving my marriage wasn't exactly about Gwen but more that I would be able to gain redemption.

Hardly the right reason for trying to save my marriage.

I had planned to tell Gwen about Morgause and the twins after they had been born but one little white lie kept getting bigger and more complex, and before I knew it I was trapped in this web of deceit and lies.

In a way, my admission made me feel relieved. I wouldn't have to have a secret life and I wouldn't have to sneak around to see to my children.

I do regret hurting Gwen, though, as I still love her believe it or not.

Not that it would make much of a difference as I now knew that she had made up her mind and I couldn't blame her, really.

I never planned to have an affair with Morgause but it seemed to be inevitable in the end. She knew I was married and at the time, I didn't care that I was.

Gwen had been asking to go back to work and I didn't want her to. It would give the impression that I couldn't support my family. Now, I see that I was wrong.

It wasn't as if I liked Morgause particularly well when I met her but she seemed so uncomplicated and young. I suppose when you have a baby you sometimes need to escape.

I had tried to spend time with Meg, when she was little, but it was obvious that she was a mummy's girl and when I saw her, I felt guilty for what I was doing. It was entirely selfish reasons as to why I didn't spend time with her.

I could see Gwen wanted me to spend more time with her but I gave her the excuse of having to go to work. This didn't help the situation at all as I could tell that Gwen yearned to go to work but I didn't want her too. In my little hypercritical mind, I was worried about her meeting another man.

One thing I do realise: throughout the years, not only did I become a person I no longer recognised, I also ruined my marriage and hurt my daughter.

There was no way of rectifying the situation I had caused and I suppose, I would just have to deal with the consequences.

A bang on the door interrupted my musings and I lethargically went to open up the door.

Who I expected I don't know, but I didn't expect Merlin to be standing opposite me.

"Merlin, come in, my man!" I told him, welcoming him into the house.

Merlin at my words looked angry and annoyed which made me worry Gwen had told him about what I had done.

Merlin gave me a curt nod, before coming inside.

"I know what you've done!" Merlin, told me as soon as he had come in.

His words confirmed my fears and I felt sick to my stomach. Merlin had sounded calm but the anger and hurt in his eyes belayed his tone.

I nodded to him, showing that I understood.

I was still silent knowing that Merlin hadn't finished what he was going to say and that interrupting him would only make it worse.

"How could you, Lancelot? To Gwen? To Meggie?!" Merlin's calm had broken and he thundered this at me.

I did feel guilty at his words but I knew that to him and Gwen, I wouldn't be able to defend myself.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." I told him, simply.

Merlin gave me a wary smile. Although, as I looked closer, it looked devoid of all emotion apart from anger…

"Don't say sorry to me. Say it to Gwen and Meg." He told me, walking away before walking out of the house.

**A/N: There are you go! I hope you enjoy this. I don't really know if it's important but I wanted to show Lancelot finally realising it's over. **

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21! In this chapter, there will be some Meg and Gwen interaction! I don't own Merlin! **

Meg's cast had finally dried and after a frenzied conversation between Meg and Arthur, we were finally ready to leave. I had tried to ask Arthur about what Mithian had told him but his embarrassment seemed to prevent him telling me anything.

His embarrassment did seem to alleviate once Mithian had gone and I couldn't help but feel immensely curious as to why it did.

Mithian had told me that she had to go back to work but I could tell that something was up as she didn't seem her usual bubbly self. As soon as I noticed this, I made a mental note to see if there was something wrong.

We (Meg and me) were now coming out of the hospital heading for the doors. Before I reached them, I noticed someone was calling to me.

"Guinevere…" Arthur called to me, running up me.

I looked at him questioningly as I heard him and I waited for him to catch his breath.

"Here, have this. In case you need someone to talk to you. A friend, you know." He told me, giving me a folded piece of paper.

Before I could thank him or give whatever it was back, he smiled at me and hearing his pager beeping ran back to paediatrics.

I quickly looked down to the folded piece of paper in my head, and saw his phone number.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Although, it was such a simple gesture, it was still nice of him to do it. Even though, I would feel slightly uncomfortable the first time I texted or called him, I would inevitably enjoy speaking to me. After only, what, 10 times of speaking to him, I knew that for certain.

Meg who had watched our exchange hobbled back to me, as she had gone a little head of me…. She looked at me knowingly and I had no idea why.

"Come on, Missy. Let's go home." I told her, whilst bending down to button up her coat.

At my words, her expression changed. It was one of confusion and on her little face, it looked out of place.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her, softly.

I knew she wanted to tell me or ask me something. It one of the traits she had inherited off me. Meg's an incredibly inquisitive child and as she's got older she's just the same.

"Are going back to live with Daddy or are we staying with Auntie Mithian?" Meg's face showed me that she had wanted to ask me that before but for some reason, she didn't.

At her words, my heart sunk. How would I tell her what was happening between Lancelot and I? I knew whatever I say would break her heart and I didn't want to do that.

"No, we're not, honey. We're staying with Mithian for a while. You like Mithian, don't you?" I asked her watching her reaction.

Meg nodded at my words but I knew she still wanted to know why.

"Alright, Mummy. Can we see the ducks first, though?" She asked me, happier.

I quickly agreed as I wanted her to be happy and not have to deal with the situation with Lancelot and me and even though, I knew I would have to tell her, I would wait until after we had got to Mithian's.

BACK AT MITHIAN'S- BED TIME

Meg had loved seeing the ducks even if she was slightly put out by the fact I wouldn't let her bring one home.

After I had explained to her that she would miss her family, Meg's pout disappeared and she seemed understand.

"Come on, Meggie. It's bed-time." I called to her, as she was doing her teeth.

It wasn't too long after that she came to me, showing her newly cleaned teeth and came flouncing into bed. Well- as smoothly as she could given her cast!

As she did so, I tucked in the duvet around her so she was snug.

"Mummy, why aren't we going home?" She asked me, as soon as I had this.

I did have every intention of telling her about Lancelot and me but it never seemed like the right time.

Seeing that Meg wanted to know, I decided to be honest with her. After all, I had never lied to her before and I didn't want to start now.

"Well…erm, it's because…" I started telling her nervously. "…me and your Daddy aren't going to be married anymore, sweetie." I told her, cautiously.

I wasn't sure that she would be able to grasp what was the full extent of what I was saying but I still need to tell her.

She immediately looked panicked by my words and her eyes began to fill with tears and I quickly tried to re-assure her as I gathered her up in my arms.

"Oh, baby. It doesn't change that we love you." I told her, emphatically.

I wanted to try and tell her that it wouldn't mean that she wouldn't see Lancelot anymore but it's not up to me. I can't exactly force him to spend time with her if he doesn't want to. Unfortunately…

"But I'll never see him." She reasoned to me, upset.

It was as I had feared. She was worried about that but I couldn't help but notice that she had always yearned for his attention and I suppose us getting divorced has re-enforced her need for his love.

I shook my head at her words, trying to show her that she was wrong.

"No, my love. You'll still see him." I told her, seriously. Even though, I had said it with such conviction, I still felt unsure.

I tried to shake the feeling by thinking that I was being stupid. Even if it didn't seem as if Lance was the man I married, I doubt he would make a little girl suffer for it.

**A/N: There you go. It is only 1 chapter away from the stalker getting his revenge and I thought that a chapter on Meg and Gwen's relationship was due. **

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Chapter 22! In this chapter, Gwen's stalker will make an appearance. I will also give you some information about Gwen and Arthur's friendship as some time has passed. This will be violent! If you do want to read, wait for the next chapter. I don't own Merlin!**

It was nearly 4 weeks after I had been given Arthur's number and life had seemed to fall into some sort of pattern. One of which I was immensely happy about. Although, Meggie's itching to have her cast off now as she gets it off in two weeks' time, it is still now fast enough for her! Her cast hadn't impeded her playing with the other children but it did mean she couldn't climb trees or anything like it.

In the end, I hadn't phoned Arthur as I didn't want to seem to enthusiastic, especially, if Arthur wasn't. I suppose what had happened with Lancelot had affected how I thought about relationships.

A week or two ago, Arthur ended up phoning me. Even though at first, I was shocked and still apprehensive, I was also very happy. What did unnerve me was how he had found out my number, what if it was someone very unsavoury found it instead?

Arthur had tried to re-assure me by saying that Merlin had told him it. Apparently, Arthur and Merlin were getting on like a proverbial house on fire. It made me feel slightly happier as I knew that Merlin would never give my number to someone he didn't or couldn't trust.

"Gwen? Are you listening?" Arthur's voice interrupted my musings, making me jump.

We had been talking for over an hour and it was now quite late at night. We had very quickly taken to speaking at least once a day. Sometimes Arthur phoned me just to chat or I did.

I enjoyed all of our chats as we always ended laughing at something and more often than not I would end the phone call with a ridiculous smile on my face.

"Yes, of course I am. What were you saying?" I asked him blushing, trying to sound as if I had been listening to him.

Arthur's light chuckle filtered down the phone at my words and my blush seemed to worsen considerably.

"I was asking whether you wanted to go out tomorrow. If you're not busy." Arthur's voice conveyed his anxiousness and apprehension and I couldn't help feel it, too.

It seemed too soon to be going on a date even if it was with Arthur. However, I didn't want to offend him as I really did like him but I just don't know what like.

Arthur, noticing that I wasn't answering him, must have realised that what I was feeling as he started to gabble nervously….

"As friends, of course! If you want it to be….." He added abruptly.

Although, I should have felt happier by his words as it took the pressure of turning him down, I felt slightly disappointed by his words. Almost as if I wanted it to be a date rather than just dinner or something.

It was starting to confuse me but one thing I was sure of was that I did want to meet him.

"Alright, what time were you thinking?" I told him, smiling.

It was almost straightaway that Arthur answered me and a bubble of excitement rose in me.

THE NEXT TIME

I was feeling as nervous as ever and it was a good feeling. I liked that every time I thought or talked of Arthur that I felt happy or nervous. I had become so accustomed to how life had been with Lancelot that it took me awhile to adjust to being on my own.

Mithian had kindly offered to babysit Meg and I happily accepted it. In the 2 weeks of me and Arthur talking, Mithian had seemed to realise that Arthur didn't want to be with her and the couple of times she had talked to him, she had been normal rather than flirty.

Although, I can't take any credit for that as we're only friends I was glad that she wasn't heartbroken as she is my friend.

As I was walking down the road which would begin to lead me to Chevaliers, I heard some light footsteps behind me. However, when I spun around to glance behind me, there was no one there.

Trying to shake of the feeling of apprehension, I kept walking straight speeding up slightly.

It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes before I yet again I heard someone approach behind and me and this time when I did look, I did see someone there.

The sight of the man from the club assaulted my senses and given how bad my nerves were frayed, I couldn't help but let out a slight squeak of surprise.

The man seeing my fear smirked manically. At the sight, I was becoming even more fearful and my knees were becoming weak under my weight.

I tried to dodge past the man but I wasn't quick enough to escape his grasp as he quickly grabbed me by my arms.

His hold was painful as his nail began to dig into my skin, even though I was wearing my coat. I tried to wriggle out of his hold but all I did was anger him as his face contorted with fury.

The man who was becoming angrier by the minute pushed me into the brick house I had been walking passed when his anger had seemed to peak. As my back and neck connected with the bricks, my eyes watered in pain.

I was beginning to fear for my life as I looked imploringly into the man's eyes trying to see if he would let me go and I knew he wouldn't. When I saw anger and lust, my hope began to diminish.

I tried to make myself think of anything else. Meg, Arthur, Merlin. Anyone!

As I registered the man smashing his lips on mine in a painful kiss, my determination was coming back. I couldn't let him do this and more importantly, I wouldn't let him.

I tried fretfully to pull away from the man by kicking him but each time he would restrain me.

Seeing the fruitlessness of this and as I was becoming almost desperate, I decide to do one last thing.

I kicked the man straight in his privates. Immediately, the man weakened his hold on me and it allowed me chance to get away from him.

Seeing this, I quickly began running away from him in terror.

I couldn't have hit him too hard as he was soon running after me. As I twisted my ankle in a pothole, the man saw his advantage and took it.

He angrily caught me by the by waist before flinging me painfully onto the stone cold pavement.

I must have hit my head on the pavement as not only did I have a headache but I was also beginning to lose consciousness.

As I was being consumed by darkness, the last thing I registered was his hands on my body.

**A/N: There you go. In the next chapter, it's going to continue but Gwen will be saved/get away etc. Don't worry. I haven't written a scene like this before and so this is my first time. Please go easy on me! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate them. Given that I am changing what I write about this is kind of the first time I had even written a scene like that. Anyway, Arthur will rescue Gwen! I don't own Merlin!**

I didn't know how long I had been unconscious but as I peered out of my half opened eye lids, the back of my head was killing me. As I abruptly tried to sit up to look around the street, my body ached in protest, too. Seeing that the man wasn't near me I looked at myself to see what he had done.

I just hoped he hadn't….I can't even finish that thought. As I looked at my half-unbuttoned coat which was exposing my dress underneath, I realised that he must have been interrupted as he was doing whatever he had been doing. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief!

I was yet again beginning to feel nauseous and faint but my attention was immediately held as I spied the man from the club fighting with a man a little way off from me.

My attacker's opponent seemed familiar as I could only see his silhouette but given how dark it was and since there was a lack of street lights, I couldn't see his face.

I tried to sit up quickly in order to make my get away but as I did so, my ankle buckled underneath my weight. The fight between the two men was becoming even more heated as my attacker punched the other man straight in his stomach.

The man, with whom I couldn't help but feel worried about, was hunched over, winded from the blow. It must have been hard as he stumbled slightly as he did so.

Given how bad my ankle was and my various injuries, I decided that whilst my attacker's attention was away from me, I would call for help as I still had my mobile in my pocket. Although, I knew that I should call the police, all I wanted was to see Arthur.

I tried to quickly take my phone out of my pocket but given how badly my hand was shaking, it was harder than I thought. As I flicked through my contacts, I quickly found Arthur's number and it started to ring.

It couldn't have been too much longer when I realised that I could hear his ringtone and it was coming from the man fighting my attacker. Even though, I was aching to high heaven and I was scared out of my wits, my heart leapt in my chest.

Arthur seemed to regain some momentum in the fight as he was becoming angrier. It wasn't too much longer before Arthur's right hook connected with the man's face- hard! For a terrifying minute from where I was looking, it looked like the man wasn't injured but as he started swaying before falling to the ground; I felt tears of relief come to my eyes.

Arthur quickly ran to my side even though, he looked exhausted and hurt. His right eye had a purple bruise forming and as I looked at it, I felt guilty.

"Oh my God, Gwen. Are you alright? Has he hurt you? What has he done?" He asked me, quickly taking in my appearance.

It was probably the shock of what had happened but his concern made me want to sob my heart out but although, it seemed like a good idea, I probably wouldn't be able to stop.

"I'm alright, Arthur. I'm just sore." I told him, quietly.

Arthur looked sceptically at me and seeing my gaping cut which was still bleeding badly he reached his hand to the back of my head in order to examine it. Although, I knew he would never hurt me, I flinched at the movement.

Arthur seeing this looked upset and heartbroken. I desperately wanted to tell him that it wasn't him I was afraid of but no words seemed to come to me.

"Let's get you to a hospital, Guinevere." He told me, softly.

Even though, his words were simple they were also full of emotion. I wanted nothing more to hug him but also didn't want to feel the contact of it.

I could still feel the man's touch on me and it was making me want not feel anything. Good or bad...

"Okay but what about him?" I asked him, fearfully.

The man was still unconscious but even being near him was still freaking me out.

Arthur looked at the man and even though, he was unconscious, Arthur's eyes were full of fury and anger.

It kind of made me feel slightly apprehensive to leave Arthur with him. Don't get me wrong I couldn't care if the man fell of a very short cliff but I did care about Arthur. A lot….

"We'll ring the police and tell them." He told me, looking at me assuredly.

AT THE HOSPITAL

We had been ushered into a cubical in A&E and although, Arthur was adamant about me coming to hospital, all I wanted to do was have a shower and see Meg.

Before I could tell Arthur this, I saw Dr Granger approaching and I felt embarrassed all of a sudden. The thought of having to relay to him about what the man had done was terrifying.

"Hello, Gwen. I see you've been in a scrape. Let's get you sorted out." He told me, glancing at Arthur who was sitting next to me.

The rest of the consultation was a blur of looking at my injuries and telling me how bad they were. It seemed that it was just cuts, bruises and scrapes. Well- apart from the cut to the back of my head…

"Well, I think it would be best if your head wound is cleaned and then bandaged, alright? Also, given that you lost consciousness it would be best if you're kept in for a couple of days. Just to make sure you don't have concussion or anything like that. " He told me and the nurse who had come in too, before leaving.

Arthur had sat by the whole time and whilst I knew, Dr Granger was surprised by this; his presence was the one thing which was making me stay calm. Even though, I longed to hold his hand now that some of the shock had worn off, I didn't want to over step the mark.

What if his actions were that of a friend?

**A/N: There you go! See Gwen isn't exactly alright but hopefully, Arthur can help her. In the next chapter, Gwen will see Meg and Lancelot and they will find out the identity of her attacker!**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Chapter 24! In this chapter, Gwen will be still hospital but she will be visited by Lancelot, Meg, and Merlin and of course, Arthur. You and she will also be given some answers and some realisations like I don't know, about love! I don't own Merlin!**

Everyone around me tried to make the rest of my night as comfortable as possible but every time I closed my eyes, I'd see the man again. What made everything worse was that although, Arthur had stayed for most of the night sleeping in the chair across from my bed, and the feeling of emptiness Ii felt when he had gone was baffling me.

I mean, I had more things to worry about than Arthur but I couldn't shake of the feeling of wanting to hug him or…kiss him.

As Arthur came into my room, I tried to clear my head of that thought by focusing on the hospital tag on my wrist.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked me, kindly. He looked exhausted and his eye had bruised and I felt an urge to touch it for some reason.

"I'm fine," I told him noticing his lack of uniform, "Aren't you supposed to be working today?" My voice sounded weak and hoarse and I hated the sound of it. I reminded me of what had happened and what could have happened.

Arthur shook his head but he didn't want to seem to elaborate which I couldn't help wonder about.

As he slumped in the chair which he had occupied for most of the night, I noticed how weary and on edge he looked. I didn't want him to feel like it. After all, it wasn't his fault and he certainly wasn't to blame.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him, yet again looking at his appearance.

Arthur smiled as I asked almost as if it re-assured himself that I was alright. If anything, his smile had a calming impact on me as it looked so relaxed and normal. In a way, it allowed me to forget what had happened.

"Not too good." He answered me, honestly.

It was now that I really appreciated people being honest with me as lying and pretending doesn't mean problems aren't there. It only means you can't sort them out until someone starts telling the truth.

Although, I did feel slightly guilty as his words as he had been cramped in that chair for what seemed about 10 hours as it was in the early hours of the morning that I spied that he had gone.

"You didn't have to sleep here, you know?" I asked him, blushing because I had noticed.

Arthur looked at me with curious eyes at my question but almost instantly, his gaze seemed to be replaced with another emotion. Something I couldn't quite decipher…

"No, I didn't have to," He told me, making me feel as if someone had stepped on my windpipe making me unable to breathe, "I WANTED to!"

The happiness and relief in which his reply had evoked in me not only made me feel need to smile my head off but for an amount, all my worries seemed to disappear.

They made me realise something. Something, I probably should have realised ages ago. My feelings for him aren't those of a friend but much more!

It had become in the last few weeks that my days revolved around him as I relied on him calling or speaking to me and when he didn't, I wouldn't slightly heart-broken and at times, it scared me to think it, I wouldn't have it any other way.

What was freaking me out was if he thinks of me as a friend?

I didn't have much longer to ponder my problem as people flooded into my hospital room. I noticed Merlin and Meg and to my surprise, Lancelot coming in my rom.

Meg's face lit up when she saw me but when she spotted my bandaged head, her eyes abruptly filled with tears. The sight made me want to comfort and start crying myself.

"Mummy…" She mumbled as she hobbled to me, quickly before sitting on my bed.

I abruptly began hugging her as the thought of what would have happened if she had been with me chilled me to the bone.

"Oh my baby." I whispered to her, as she tucked her head deeper into my back.

The contact made me wince in pain as her head had connected with a bruise. Meg looked panicked by the action and quickly began apologising.

Merlin, Lancelot and Arthur where all watching the exchange still and they all looked upset.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm just sore." I told her, gently.

Meg didn't seem appeased as she still thought she had hurt me but seeing the sincerity in my face, she went in for another hug.

As I looked at Lancelot, I could tell he wanted to tell me something pertaining to what happened as his face had what seemed like a permanent frown on. I knew that it wouldn't be appropriate to talk about it in front of Meg so I motioned for Merlin to take her.

"Why don't we go and get Mummy one of those blueberry muffins she likes so much?" Merlin asked her, smiling.

Meg seemed think it a good idea, especially, as she saw my encouraging smile and slowly hobbled off my bed. Before she went from the room, she did two things. One being she took Merlin's hand but also she gave me look which showed how much she loved me.

Lancelot came towards me and so stopped as he reached the end of my bed. He looked upset, worried and downright unhappy.

"How are you, Gwen?" He asked me, worriedly.

I didn't want to give him any false hope and the look Arthur was giving him which was full of anger and disgust, reminded me of that.

"I'm fine, Lancelot. What do you know?" I asked him, almost immediately.

Lancelot let out a hurried sigh before speaking to me.

"Not too much but I do know the identity of your attacker." He told me, simply.

It was obvious he was going into policeman mode and I was relieved by that as it meant that no feelings would interfere.

However, I was also feeling sick at his words. Who was the man? Why had he done it? My head was full of questions which never seem to be getting answered.

"Do you know a man called Cenred?" Lancelot asked me, sounding unhappy.

The name sounded familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard it. It was a couple of minutes later when I did remember. It was a couple of years ago, when Mithian had fallen in love with a 'drop dead gorgeous man' her words not mine but then after about 10 months, she stopped mentioning him.

I didn't think it that strange as Mithian didn't really have long term relationships and it was really not my place to ask.

"Mithian's ex-boyfriend….?" I asked Lancelot, apprehensively.

Arthur, who was still sitting next to me, noticed my apprehension and tried to smile at me.

Lancelot emphatically nodded to me.

"Apparently, the reason she stopped going out with him was because he was abusive. When she recognised him in the night club, she was scared witless. She really didn't want to alert him to her presence." Lancelot explained to me, quickly.

I couldn't help feel sorry for Mithian but why didn't she tell me about what had happened? After all, we were supposed to be friends?

"How do you know?" I asked him, curiously.

Lancelot could see how curious I was and he didn't waste any time in telling me.

"After Mithian had heard what had happened to you when she was looking after Meg, she was racked with guilt. She thought if she had intervened in the club, it would never have happened. She phoned me and told me, to make sure that the police know he's got a history of violence. When I went to her house, I saw how guilty she felt and I offered to look after Meggie." He explained to me.

All the information was making my head spin. It was unbelievable. One thing, I did know though, it wasn't her fault and I couldn't really blame her.

As I looked to Arthur who had heard all of the conversation, looked both shocked and slightly angry….

Lancelot, however, wasn't talking to me and I knew it wasn't about what had happened.

"Gwen, can I talk to you in private?" He asked me, looking at Arthur.

Even though, Arthur didn't want to leave me with Lancelot as it seemed he was worried about what Lancelot would talk to me about, he did leave the room after he looked at me worryingly.

I tried to reassure him by smiling but I knew it wasn't sincere as I was scared about what Lancelot would tell me.

Lancelot seeing my worried expression, immediately started talking by saying: "Don't worry, Gwen. I'm not here to beg you go to make our marriage work. I know it can't now."

I couldn't help let out a sigh of relief but it wasn't what he was saying but rather I could see that he really did realise that marriage was over.

"Especially, when you love Arthur…." He added, knowingly.

My perplexed expression must have looked amusing to him as he started to smile.

"How do you know?" I asked him, worriedly. It wouldn't be good if Arthur noticed and he didn't like me.

"Little things. Just like how you kept looking at him when I was talking to you and that it was obvious you were aware he was next to you even though, you had your attention on me. But mainly, how you were looking at him….. Like your world revolves around him." He told me, truthfully.

His words was showing me how well he knew me but it was too late for us and I couldn't help wonder whether it was this which made him realise it.

"Did it make you realise about our marriage?" I asked him, watching his expression.

To my relief, he shook his head. What he told me filled me with happiness.

"No, it was a couple of weeks ago. I was thinking about Meggie and you're words in that letter you wrote to me. I love my daughter! I'm certain of that but along the way, I became dis-interested in getting to know her or spending any time with her but it was only when I was trying to buy her something to make up for it, I realised two things. One, you can't throw money at a little girl and two; I had no idea what to get to her. It was a heart-breaking feeling. It made me realise how much I had already missed out." He told me, very much sounding like the old Lancelot I had married.

"You can always spend time with her, Lancelot." I told him, sincerely.

I wanted Meg to grow up with a Mother and Father and Lancelot realising it too, was good.

Lancelot nodded at my words before asking something else. Something I wasn't quite ready for.

"You know, what you said about happy endings?" He asked me, blushing.

I nodded smiling at his behaviour.

"Well- you can have your happy ending with Arthur. Don't push him away!" Lancelot told me, truthfully.

His words were so heart-felt that tears sprang to my eyes.

**A/N: There you go. I wanted Gwen to realise why she's been feeling so happy and content and that she loves Arthur. I know it's probably out of the blue but there have been subtle references for about 4 or 5 chapters. I also wanted Lancelot to realise their marriage is over, and him realising she loves Arthur wasn't planned. So, the attacker is Cenred! Who would have guessed? Well- I'm sure some of you already have. I did try and make Mithian and Lancelot nice people. **

**I hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here is chapter 25! This chapter will be Arthur's POV of him interrupting Cenred attacking Gwen! After some reviewers have expressed their curiosity to see how he came to rescue, etc. I decided to do it. There is a poll on my profile to see who Gwen is better with! Please look if you already haven't. I DON'T OWN Merlin!**

_Arthur's POV_

I can't help looking at the entrance of chevaliers'. I was becoming worried about Gwen. We were supposed to meet here at 8pm and its gone 20 past.

As I looked at my phone to see if she had messaged me, I decided to call her. After all, what would the worse scenario be? That she's changed her mind? Or, something much worse?

The phone went straight to answer phone and it was becoming harder to tear my eyes away from the door.

It wasn't just the time that was worrying me but something else. I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just can't shake and for some reason, it seemed connected to Gwen's absence.

I need to check she's alright! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happens to her….

I quickly grabbed my coat before making my way out of the restaurant. Where I was going I don't know but I need to find out if she's alright. I walked around the restaurant a bit before deciding to check if she's at home. As I began walking, I couldn't help but pray that she was.

I know it was ludicrous to feel so protective, and so worried about her but the feeling of something bad happening, seems so potent.

As I walked to the beginning of Gwen and Meg's road, what I expected to see I don't know but what I saw I knew would make me feel sick and angry for a long time.

A man who seemed familiar and not in a good way, was bent over a woman who seemed unconscious… Although, he could have been helping her as I was a bit away from him, I knew what he was doing as he started to unbuckle his belt. The sight made me not only feel sick but furious. What type of man does this to a woman?

I knew I couldn't let this happen and I definitely wouldn't! I couldn't have that on my conscious.

"Get away from her!" I thundered to the man, furiously.

The man seemed startled for a moment as his back stiffened but after that he seemed to pull himself together. Enough so, that he stood and turned to me.

I knew exactly where I had seen him before. He had been the man who had propositioned Gwen in the club! If anything this made me feel even angrier.

"What are you goin' do about it, Arthur?" He snarled at me, smirking.

The woman was still in the shadows so I couldn't see her face but she, too, looked familiar. As I took in her clothes which were in disarray, I realised that I knew her! It made me feel sick again, so much so, I wondered if I was going to throw up.

He wanted a fight, I know he did, especially, as he was walking closer to me. It'd be my punishment for interrupting him.

"Only this…!" I told him, before punching him in his face.

I was starting to think that perhaps he wasn't in the right state of mind as he started to laugh manically. Not before, of course, punching me back.

Every punch I delivered seemed to bounce off him and although, he was looking slightly bloody his smirk would still remain.

I was becoming more exhausted by the minute so when the creep punched me hard in the stomach, I wasn't ready for it at all. I couldn't help hunching over in order to quell the pain but I only managed to lose my balance and start swaying.

The creep seeing this was getting ready to deliver his winning blow, and looked so smug and victorious I wanted to throttle him!

As I my phone started to ring, I noticed that it was Guinevere's ringtone. I looked to the woman unconscious and I could see the woman had sat up but there was a faint light near her. A mobile…?

_The woman was Gwen_! I thought angrily.

That fact it was Gwen whom the man- more like bastard- had attacked made me angrier than I ever had ever been.

The thought that she needed me and was injured made all the exhaustion I had been feeling go away.

I knew that I could bear near her if I only end this. As the man noticed I had become angry again, he looked to Gwen and seeing she was conscious, his eyes became full of lust again. It was like he knew I cared for her!

It was this which pushed me over the edge. I wanted to hurt the scumbag and he was taunting me!

With one violent punch, I punched him straight to the side of the head. The man didn't seem to look like it had even hit him but after a moment, he went down like a tonne of bricks!

Without even looking at him, I ran to Gwen's side.

Now that I could see her properly, a lump rose in my throat which I had to swallow before speaking.

Gwen looked awful as her eyes showed how terrified she still was even if he was unconscious. Her look made me want to hug her and never let her let go. It also made me feel guilty. After all, tonight had been my idea.

"Oh my god, Gwen. Are you alright? Has he hurt you? What has he done?" I asked her desperately, still taking in her appearance.

Gwen didn't seem surprised by my appearance but she did have a perpetual grimace of pain which seemed to be a permanent feature.

"I'm alright, Arthur. I'm just sore." She told me, almost inaudibly.

I could see she was trying to be brave and I could help look sceptically at her. I looked over her again for injuries and this time I noticed her head. There was a cut to the back of her head which was bleeding profusely.

I reached out to examine it but before I could get anywhere near her, Gwen flinched violently. I couldn't help but feel heart-broken and upset that she was frightened of me but given what had happened, I couldn't blame her. Even if I did feel sad, my desire to help her, protect her was so strong that I knew I would have to move past my own ego in order to do so.

"Let's get you to a hospital, Guinevere." I told her, softly.

Gwen looked so fragile and scared that I needed to remind myself that the scumbag won't hurt her again. I couldn't fail her again….

"Okay. But what about him?" She asked me fearfully, looking at the unconscious man.

I followed her gaze wishing every kind of evil onto the scumbag before looking at her again.

At her words, I couldn't help but think how happy I would be just to let him rot in hell but saying that to Gwen wouldn't make her feel any security or relief. If I'm honest, she'd freak out.

"We'll ring the police and tell them." I told her, emphatically.

**A/N: There you go. I didn't want to make it repetitive but I kind of wanted to show how Gwen reacted from Arthur's POV as well as the attack. Also, if any of you can tell me why I have used the name of the resturant- which is Chevaliers'- I will dedicate the next chapter to you! Just a hint: people who speak french will find this easier. **

**Please review! I hope you like it. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: First of all, this chapter is dedicated to Whitecrossgirl, LHC1, and Freckled98, fdarcy1, larasmith and somegirlinthisworld. You all got the gist of why I used chevaliers. Those of you who used Google translate, boo! :D Anyway, in this chapter, Gwen will tell Arthur her feelings and Arthur will act a little bit stupid. I don't own Merlin!**

Lancelot had gone a long time ago, around the same time as Meg came back with my cherished blueberry Muffin. Merlin had offered his help in looking after Meg as he wanted the practise. I didn't feel the need to tell him that he had looked after countless times as Merlin seemed quite insistent to help.

It was now only Arthur and I and things seemed peaceful. As soon as I had realised my feelings about him, I was immediately acting different. It wasn't something I consciously done as I was behaving like a blushing teenager and no-one wants that. Let's hope he hasn't noticed.

Arthur must have been really tired as he fell asleep about an hour or two ago. It'll sound weird but he looked so peaceful, undisturbed and relaxed as he slept, that the sight made me smile!

He must have sensed my gaze on him as he abruptly woke up. I couldn't help blush profusely as he caught my watching him.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" I asked him, worriedly. He had done so much already and even though, I loved having him near me as he made me feel safe and loved (even if for him it might be friendly) I also didn't want him to get ill.

Arthur shook his head at my question, smiling at me. For a moment I was dazzled by his smile. It wasn't as if he was purposely doing it but the sincerity and affection I saw in it made me want to smile, too.

"Nah, it's fine. I want to stay…" He told me simply, before yawning violently.

His words made my heart thump in chest so loud I was afraid he would be able to hear it. It meant he cared for me. I knew that I would be upset if he thought of me as a friend but that's better than nothing at all!

Arthur seemed to remember something as he looked more awake than before.

"What did you and Lancelot talk about?" He asked me, who seemed to be almost afraid of what I would say.

I didn't want him to get the wrong I idea and I definitely didn't want to hurt him, either. So I decided on telling him the truth.

We had always been honest with each other and I wasn't going to start lying to him. Just look what lying had done to my marriage!

"We were talking about Meggie." I told him, watching his reaction.

Although, I knew he had sensed that was what we had talked about I could still see his apprehension.

"He wanted to tell me that he realises that he loves his daughter and how much he's missed out on already…" I told him, elaborating.

I knew why I was telling him about what we were talking exactly as I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

At my words, Arthur didn't particularly look appeased as he frowned.

"Is there any chance he's doing it for you?" He asked me, not wanting to my gaze.

I shook my head emphatically. As I did so, my head was beginning to hurt again but at the moment the desire to re-assure Arthur was more important.

"No. It's not about us. He knows there's no chance of us being together." I didn't sound sad as I said this and a couple of months ago; I would have started crying just at the thought. To me, it beckoned a new start. One I would give anything for Arthur to share it with me.

Arthur instead of looking apprehensive as he had done now looked curious.

"How does he? Did he finally listen to you?" He asked me, looking in my direction.

I gave him a look which said 'finally' and nodded at him.

Arthur at least cracked a smile at this but I could tell he was worried about me going back to Lancelot.

"No, he, um, realised that it was best for Meg and us if it's over. He also knew that he couldn't expect me to keep being married to him if I didn't love him…." I explained, hoping that it would appease him.

Arthur looked confused at my words. Probably because of Lancelot's acceptance, not because of my feelings as I hadn't really revealed anything that was too shocking….

As I looked at Arthur, I realised that this was as good a time as any to tell him my feelings and given what had happened to me, I didn't have anything to lose! Okay, perhaps, my dignity in revealing what I feel but I'm sick of doing things when I'm forced to!

"Especially, as since I'm hopelessly and ridiculously in love with this brilliant man!" I finished, finally telling him. I couldn't help but notice that I sounded nervous and apprehensive.

Arthur at my words looked heartbroken and I realised that he had gotten the wrong end of the stick! He hadn't realised I was talking about him.

"Oh? That's nice. Who's the man? " He asked me, half-heartedly.

Arthur looked upset and downright unhappy and as I looked at him I wondered whether he had even considered that I had been talking about him.

"His name's Arthur." I told him, smiling.

I was feeling nervous as hell but for some reason, I also had never felt more confident.

A tumult of emotion's crossed Arthur's face. All ranging from astonishment to joy...

After a couple of minutes of Arthur being silent, I decided just to tell him exactly.

"It's you, Arthur. I'm hopelessly and ridiculously in love with you!" My words were as clear as a bell and I knew he had finally realised that I love him!

"Oh, Gwen!" He told me happily, before coming over to my bed taking me in his arms.

The happiness and contentment that I saw on his face made want to cry out in joy but I also wanted to keep in his arms forever.

"I love you, too, Guinevere. I have done since the day I met you and I always will." He murmured softly to me, whilst I closed my eyes taking in his lovely smell.

I had never felt more alive or content and the only worry I thought of was Meg. What if she doesn't want me to be with Arthur?

Could I really give him up?

**A/N: There you go. I hope this doesn't seem to rushed but Gwen's attack has made me do this! Anyway, please review! There's about 4 or five chapter still to go which will include the epilogue. **

**Please Review! :D **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here is chapter 27! Thanks for all the support and everything. It's helping me a lot. In this, hopefully, Gwen and Arthur will be very loved up. It depends on how it ends up. I don't OWN merlin. **

Our hug had ended eventually as a nurse came in to check my vitals. Although, we had been in each other's arms for about 10 minutes, I missed the contact as soon as he went away from me. Saying that, though, seeing his contented face as I looked at him, I felt like I would burst as I was full of love and devotion for him.

_Oh, God. I'm sounding like a teenager_, I couldn't help think awkwardly.

When the nurse had left, Arthur and I started talking. Even though, I loved him and he me, I wanted to know more about him. Arthur happily answered my questions with a smile.

"Well, I have one sister. She's younger than me. Her name's Morgana." Arthur told me, after I had asked about his family.

At the sound of his sister's name, I inwardly frowned. Morgana Pendragon was Arthur's sister! I knew, of course, I did as I had put two and two together but it would make things awkward. Especially, if I met her anytime soon….

"You….?" He asked me, interested. It was obvious that we were both interested and curious about each other and I really wasn't surprised. After all, our conversations in past either were about my relationship with Lancelot or Meg. Even if I was thankful they happened as we probably wouldn't have fell in love.

"I have a younger brother. His name's Elyan. He's a lance corporal in the army…" I told him, trailing off.

Elyan was still about a bit of a sore spot for me, even after 4 years. We had been the perfect little family up until I was the age of 16 when my mother died. My father, Tom, had tried his best for the both of us but when you're a single parent, there's bound to be flare ups. Unconsciously, I took on the role of being a mother and Elyan and dad's relationship was frayed.

Now I look back, I think they were very much alike and that's what meant they could never agree with each other. I say were because my father died around the time I married Lancelot and it killed me for Elyan to go in the army after that.

Arthur seeing my uneasiness caught my hand between his and started to hold it.

At the contact, I felt happier but not just by the feelings of being loved he evoked in me and the love I felt for him, but it re-assured me that he'd always be there for me.

I gave him a reassuring smile before turning my attention the blueberry muffin that Meg had bought me.

"Do you want some?" I asked him, holding the gigantic muffin to him with the hand Arthur wasn't holding.

Arthur didn't like blueberry as his face began to screw up in displeasure and shook his head. I couldn't help smile at how emphatically he done so…

I knew I didn't know everything about him but I'm fully prepared to dedicate my life finding out. Just the thought made me smile!

"Nah, I hate them." He told me, still holding my hand.

Even though, I was in a hospital after being attacked, I was feeling happier and more content than I had done in a long time. Months or even years!

In a way, what had happened had changed my life irrevocably. Not, of course, in the way Cenred wanted but in a way which I was happy with.

If it hadn't of happened, I probably wouldn't have realised my feelings for Arthur. I might have realised them a year or two down the line but what is the point of wasting time? I could be happy now rather than be miserable.

I turned my attention to Arthur who had begun fussing. He was no standing at the tip of my bed, after letting my hand go, and was looking at my notes.

He looked the perfect doctor and it was then when I realised that he must love doing it.

I was still looking at him when I heard someone approaching. I looked to see who it was and when I did so, I saw Mithian approaching me.

Arthur seeing Mithian as well obviously hadn't forgotten what Lancelot had told us and now looked at her annoyed.

Mithian looked absolutely terrible and as I looked at her I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, she was still my friend no matter what she did or didn't do!

"I'll leave you to it." Arthur told me, coming up to the side of my bed.

Before leaving me, he boldly placed a tender kiss on my cheek which made me yearn for him to do it properly but I knew why he had done it.

He didn't want to embarrass me in front of Mithian especially, if I was going to hide our relationship from Meg. It amazed me to think how well I knew him even though; I had only known him a couple of months. Well- they do say love does some strange things.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry. If I knew he was going to do this…." Mithian told me, pitifully as she went to the side of my bed Arthur had went from.

I shook my head at her words. Okay, her intervention in the club could have solved a whole of problems caused by Cenred but I also wouldn't have wanted her to intervene if I thought she'd be putting herself in danger.

"No, Mithian. I understand." I told her honestly, trying to reassure her.

I obviously wasn't doing it very well as she abruptly burst into tears. At the sight, I motioned her to come to me before embracing her tightly.

"Mithian, don't blame yourself. It's done with. Anyway, it could have been worse." I told her, still in the hug.

Mithian's sobs weren't abating and when she muttered her next words they were muffled.

"I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if he had hurt little Meggie. It's bad enough that he's done it to you!" I had to give it her, I had thought of it myself but it hadn't happened and there was no point worrying about nightmares that hadn't happened.

"When you saw him, you were scared. Just like anyone else would be!" I told her, softly. Now that I had met him, if met really is the right word, I fully understood why she had been scared. Although, I would have sympathised with her, I probably wouldn't have understood.

At my words, Mithian came out of the hug and tried to steady her breath.

**A/N: There you go! Some little moments for ARWEN fans (which I am, too) and the kiss on the cheek was me teasing you! You will get a proper kiss but I want to set it up just right! I hoped to show Mithian's vulnerability in this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! In this chapter, Gwen will be discharged from hospital and she will attempt to tell Meggie about Arthur. I don't OWN merlin!**

Mithian didn't stay very long but I did manage to calm her down before she left. I desperately wanted her to act how she is normally. The vivacious brilliant woman she's always been. I honestly don't blame her, if only she believed me, though!

We, Arthur and I, were now making our way out of the hospital after I had been discharged. Even though, I had only been in a day, I was desperate to go home to see Meg and when Dr Granger had told me I could go home I was immensely relieved.

"Do you want to go straight home?" Arthur asked me softly, as he opened the door for me.

I couldn't help but smile at the gesture as I noticed how much of gentleman he is. I nodded fervently at his words looking excited.

Arthur smiled at my enthusiasm but I knew he was just as worried about what Meg would say as I was. That told me how much he cared for Meg….and I was glad about that as not only would it make it easier but it meant that if anything ever happened to me, there would be another person who could care for her.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Meg!" I told him, smiling my head off. I had missed her smile, her babbling and everything. It was surprising as I hadn't been away long at all.

Arthur still seemed to be worried and although, I was, too, my fears had died down a bit. After all, I could see how much Meggie likes Arthur!

"What are you going to tell Meg?" He asked me, frowning as we were approaching his car.

I could tell that what Meg thought meant a great deal to him and I knew that he would make a brilliant step-dad one day.

"The truth…!"I told him, waiting for his reaction, "Meg's very intelligent and she would find out if we tried to lie to her. I've always had an honest relationship with her and I don't want to lie to her."

Arthur nodded at my words and he looked slightly happier as his frown had disappeared.

"Anyway, she'll love you!" I told him, when we had got to the car.

Ever since, Meg and I had met Arthur I could sense the bond between the two. Although, I knew she may not like that I'm divorcing Lancelot, she also loves Arthur for some reason. The moment they met they had clicked!

At my words, Arthur looked hopeful and I could see how my words had affected him.

"Really?" He asked me, breathlessly.

Apart of me felt slightly nervous at his words in case I was wrong but my faith in the knowledge of my daughter made me dismiss the feeling.

"Of course." I answered him, quickly.

Before we had got in the car, Arthur had stopped me from getting in the front. He obviously wanted to tell me something before I did.

"I still can't believe this happening. Yesterday, my worst nightmare was happening and now, it feels as if someone has finally given me something I've always been looking for. Somewhere I belong. With you and Meg..." He told me, his hand resting on my waist.

The love and devotion I felt for him meant that when he pulled me closer to his chest, I welcomed the contact.

As I gazed into his crystal blue eyes, I could see the love we both shared for each other and I couldn't help wonder how I hadn't noticed it before.

Arthur who had been gazing at me, too, finally took his moment to kiss me. Properly. At first when his lips met mine, it was a soft, tender kiss which was bursting with emotion but as we both poured out our feelings for each other into the kiss, it started to become more passionate. Instead of our kiss being one of tenderness, it showed how much we had both wanted to do kiss each other.

It was all too easy to get lost in Arthur and his kiss, but I knew that if we didn't stop now, we probably wouldn't ever.

When we broke apart, we were both smiling blissfully before getting in the car.

WITH MEG

My arrival a couple of hours earlier had heralded squeals of delight from Meg which made me feel even happier than I was feeling. If that was even possible….

At the sight of Arthur, Meg greeted him with not only a smile but also a hug. Arthur, although, was shocked by this gesture seemed delighted to return the hug. I wonder why she had done it.

Arthur had told me in the car that he would just drop me off so I could have some time with Meg on my own. I was grateful for this as I didn't want to blurt it out but rather do it at an appropriate time.

Even though, I knew he would come back to see me later, I still felt a little deflated.

I was starting to become desperate as I still hadn't told Meg about us and her bed-time was approaching. I know that I could do it tomorrow but I want to tell her as soon as possible.

"Meg…" I began saying to her, sitting with her as she was colouring.

"Yes, Mummy?" She asked me, her face screwed up in concentration.

I suddenly felt apprehensive…What if she hates that I'm with him? Oh, god.

Even if she did, she needed to know.

"You know, Dr Pendragon? Well, we love each other. Erm, he's going to be my boyfriend…." I told her, slowly.

Was this an alright explanation to give to a five year old? Would she understand? It seemed not when she answered me.

"Oh. That's nice, Mummy. I have two boyfriends!" She told me, still colouring.

Despite my frustration, I felt a slightly amused by her mistake. I knew who she was talking about, of course, I did. Meg has been friends with two boys called Luke and Justin for about 1 or 2 months.

"Do you remember how Mummy and Daddy was with each other? Smiling and laughing?" I asked her, softly.

I knew it would be hard for to remember as we hadn't been like that in a long time but she still nodded at my words.

She didn't seem affected by the words as she only stopped colouring but a couple of minutes later; she dissolved into heart-breaking sobs.

I quickly hugged her tightly before looking at questioningly.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her, softly whilst rubbing her back.

Meg hiccupped before answered me with a hoarse voice: "Dr Pendragon will hate me and you will love him more than me!"

How could she think that?

I couldn't help looking at her in horror as she said this, and I knew I had to re-assure her.

"No, my love. I will always love you! No matter what happens or how old you get!" I told her, emphatically.

The certainly in my voice seemed to re-assure her on that but she still looked upset.

"But Dr Pendragon will hate me!" She wailed to me, unhappy.

I shook my head at her words and as I did so, her gaze followed my movements.

"No, he won't. He cares for already. What's given you this impression?" I asked her, worriedly.

Her answer reminded me of how young she was when she muttered sheepishly: "That's what happened with Cinderella's step-mother, didn't it?"

My voice was soft and reassuring when I answered her. I was aware that I didn't want to make her fears worse and I certainly didn't want to break the illusion of fairy tales!

"That won't happen, sweetie. I will make sure it doesn't!" I told her still hugging her.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you enjoy it. There's your kiss and Meg's reaction. I wanted to remind you how young Meg is despite her bravery. **

**Please review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! In this chapter, Arthur, Gwen and Meg will bond as a family and Meg will start to trust him. Hope you enjoy it. I don't OWN merlin!**

Arthur seemed to be able to read Meg as well as he could me and he could sense her dis-trust of him. From then on, it seemed that he was determined to make sure that he did everything he could for Meg.

Now a week later, Meg seemed to trust him more than she had done but I knew she still had some reservations. I would sometimes see her looking at Arthur weirdly. Almost as if she was weighing up the situation…

"Perhaps we could take her to the zoo? You know, to celebrate her cast coming off today." Arthur asked me, disrupting my thoughts.

At his words, I couldn't help but smile. He was always so thoughtful to not only me but Meg, too. It was these moments that made me know that he would be a great step-dad to her.

"That sounds like a great idea. Why don't I ask Meg?" I asked him, smiling.

It was more that I wanted her to know that her opinion mattered as I already knew that she'd want to go. She'd been animal mad as soon as she discovered how cute puppies were.

Arthur nodded at my words smiling, before beginning to think again. At his pensive look, I knew that he was planning the day out so it would be perfect for Meg. The rush of love I felt for this handsome, brilliant man made me desperately want to hold his hand just to feel the touch of him.

So, I reached out and took his hand between mine. Arthur didn't seem to mind me commandeering his hand as he then brought my hand to his lips to kiss gently.

The action was so simple but to me, it spoke volumes. Just being near him was making me happy let alone him loving me back!

It was ludicrous to think that I had been totally oblivious of not only my feelings but also his a week ago.

Our hands had stayed entwined for a long time and when we did dis-entangle them, it still felt too soon.

"Mummy….?" Meg called to me, coming down the stairs.

At her call, both Arthur and I turned to look at her coming into the kitchen. It was obvious that she was nervous about getting her cast off as I could see toothpaste on her cheek which she had obviously smudged from her toothbrush.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I asked her, placing her toast on the table next to Arthur.

When Meg answered me, I knew that I had been right after all. I wished I wasn't as I didn't want her to have any worries.

"Will it hurt?" She asked me, quietly. Her voice shook slightly as she asked the question.

I wanted to re-assure her but as I spied Arthur frowning, I decided that it would be best for it come from Arthur instead.

Arthur seemed to have the same idea as he started to answer her.

"No, Meggie, it definitely won't. Do you remember when I recast your leg?" He asked her, softly. Using the tone he always did with her. One which was always full of understanding, care and tenderness…

Meg looked at him for a moment and I knew she believed him as I could see the relief flood her face and after a moment or two, she smiled at Arthur. It wasn't one you give which is out of politeness but one which is full of gratitude and in Meg's own little way, love.

I knew in that moment that Meg would come to trust him if she didn't already and the relief I felt, made it seem as if my new life with Arthur could now finally start.

"Will you be doing it, Arthur?" She asked him, timidly.

Meg had now taken to calling Arthur by his name and every time she did, it was if she was becoming comfortable with the idea of us.

Arthur shook his head at her words, which made her frown. I knew Arthur wouldn't be doing it as Dr Granger had decided to take Meg's case on again.

In a way, I felt slightly annoyed by this as I knew that Arthur would have cared for her to the best of his ability. Not that I thought Dr Granger wouldn't, though.

"Daddy's going to be here soon, Meg! Make sure you eat your breakfast." I told her quickly, noticing the time.

Lancelot had offered to take her to hospital today and I didn't see any reason not to let him. After all, it did seem to show that he wanted to have a relationship with his daughter.

LATER THAT DAY

As soon as I saw Meg, I knew how happy she was. Especially, when she came to hug both Arthur and I. Lancelot didn't want to intrude so instead he just dropped her off. I suspect he had a date, as he looked happy.

I liked that he was happy. After all, I had meant what I had said in the letter. He deserved a happy ending just like me.

"Shall we go to the zoo today, Meg?" Arthur asked her, as she went to get her teddy.

At his words, Meggie came running in and was almost bouncing in happiness. I knew that she would love to go.

"Yes!" She squealed me to me and Arthur.

It couldn't have been longer than half an hour later that we were finally on our way to the zoo as Meg had bugged Arthur and me to start off as soon as we could.

The journey which was just over two hours seemed to fly by and before any of us knew it, we were there. We quickly found the entrance and went in. It wasn't long before Meg spotted an ice cream van!

"Make sure you hold hand my hand, Meg. We don't want you to get lost. Do we?" I heard Arthur say to Meg as I was getting her an ice-cream.

Meg had obviously listened to him as I saw her holding his hand tightly.

I couldn't help smile at the sight, which seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Where do you want to go first, Meggie?" I asked her, whilst giving her the strawberry ice cream I had just bought.

Meggie at first seemed too preoccupied with her ice-cream to answer me but when she did she didn't even need to think about what she was going to say.

"The monkeys." She told me, emphatically.

Arthur looked at the map at her words and spotting it, told her: "This way, my lady!"

Her giggle assaulted my ears and as he steered her in the right direction, still holding her hand, I realised that I was with my two favourite people in the world!

I knew that already but at this moment, it was so potent and over-powering.

We quickly arrived at the monkey enclosure and Meg's attention was immediately caught. In the corner of the enclosure, there seemed to be a monkey family.

I looked at Meg to see what her reaction was but I saw that she had turned her attention to us rather than the monkeys.

Meg loved the monkeys but of course, when she spotted the meerkat enclosure, she needed to seem them, too.

The crowds was becoming almost unmanageable and I was afraid that Meg would get lost and lose her hold on Arthur but all the while, she kept a firm grasp on him and he her.

There were loads of people waiting to see the Meerkats so when we walked over to it, Arthur and I could just about see them. After all, Meerkats weren't exactly very big, especially, in height.

Arthur and I both noticed that Meggie couldn't see and Arthur thought of something.

"Do you want me to pick you up, Meggie? So, you can see?" Arthur asked her, hopefully.

Meg quickly nodded at his words, which led to Arthur picking her up softly and resting her on his hip. All the while, Arthur was aware of her newly healed leg, making sure he didn't knock it.

Meg looked entirely comfortable in Arthur's arms and the sight made my heart melt.

**A/N: There you go. There's only the epilogue to go which will be set years down the line. You will see how everyone's ended up. Whether Arthur's been able to cope as a dad and a stepdad (a little spoiler, there!) and whether he Gwen has worked out? **

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30- Epilogue

**A/N: 30! The Epilogue. This is the final chapter of this story and this will, hopefully, give you a glimpse of how Gwen's life has changed and improved. I don't OWN Merlin!**

12 YEARS LATER

Life's good. More than good, even. In a way, perfect…. Not only am I married to the most loving, caring, handsome man on earth but I couldn't think of anyone who I would like to become old and senile with. But I also have two beautiful and amazing children.

Well- you can't really call Meg a child any more as she is seventeen years old but to me and Arthur, she'll always be a little girl. Arthur and I also have another welcome addition to our little family in the form of our two year old Katie.

I had learnt my lesson with Lancelot and so I was cautious not to rush into anything with Arthur and Arthur seemed to understand that, too. However, when he asked me to marry him seven years ago, I was absolutely ecstatic. It was if everything I'd ever wanted was coming true.

Meggie, of course, loved that we were getting married. I think in a way she wanted us to be a proper family but also I knew she wanted Arthur to become her step-dad properly.

"Love, our little monster won't let me feed her!" My husband told me in a tone which was a mix between amusement and exasperation.

As he said this, he came towards me in the hall where I was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I had been trying to wake Meg up but up to now I was failing. I quickly looked at Arthur and as soon as I saw his appearance, I had to hide my smile. There seemed to be lots more food on Arthur than there could be in Katie's tummy as there were porridge on his t-shirt, his hands, and his face.

As I spotted a dollop of porridge on his cheek, I realised she must have thrown some at him. That or Arthur had started a food fight with our two year old. Saying how naturally mischievous and lively she is that's unlikely.

"I'll try to get her to eat, darling. If you can try and get Meg up?" I asked him, as I came closer to him.

Arthur nodded at my words, smiling. Even though, he was caked in porridge and jam, he seemed happy and in complete bliss.

Even before we had married, Arthur was a brilliant dad to Meg and when I had found out I was pregnant with Katie, I didn't feel apprehensive in the slightest because I knew how good a dad Arthur would be.

I quickly gave Arthur a kiss before going to our little terror. Arthur watched me as I did so.

Katie had taken after Arthur in that she had his nose and his sparkling blue eyes but as I gazed at her in her high chair. I felt complete.

The love I felt for my children was one of the best feelings in the world and the feelings I felt for Arthur had become stronger throughout the years and it made all of the problems I could face, seem so insignificant.

I saw the bowl which was half-empty but I quickly sat down at the table and picked it up.

As I offered Katie the spoon with the food on, she didn't resist it and began eating greedily.

"Good girl, honey. Did you just want to see Mummy?" I cooed to her, as she was eating the porridge happily.

Arthur and I had an even relationship with both Meggie and Katie, and we both tried to make sure that our time was evenly split. So that they both felt loved!

I lost count how many times Arthur had changed Katie's nappies. I had been worried when Katie was born that Meg would feel that Arthur would love the new baby more but she didn't.

Megan had become even more intelligent, kind, gentle, and sensitive as she had begun to grow up. To both mine and Arthur's bliss, as soon as Meg had seen Katie she fell immediately in love with her.

It made it easier for both of us when Kate was a small baby. It meant that Meg could be involved and she didn't need any encouragement.

"I'm coming, Granddad!" I heard Meg call to Arthur after he'd shouted for her to get up!

Meg wasn't the normal stroppy teenager but rather the cheeky kind.

"I'm only 42, you cheeky bugger." Arthur said to her, smiling. I could tell from where I was in the kitchen that he loved the banter the two of them did.

"Yeah, if you say so." Meg told him, before bouncing happily in the kitchen.

Although, Meg's not the stroppy teenager type, she's not normally as happy. As I looked at my almost grown up daughter, I noticed she's almost glowing.

I realised there must be a boy involved as I looked at her. Probably Justin…. Poor sod.

Let's just say Arthur's very protective of his little girl and probably wouldn't mind giving Justin a stern warning about not hurting her. With the help of Merlin and Mithian, of course…

I don't mind really. After all, at least it means it's less likely she'll get hurt and that's all every mother wants.

Merlin was just as bad as Arthur at times. In his defence, though, he had been like it ever since Freya had given birth to a little boy who he and Freya named William. Or Will as my god-child has come to be called by.

"Hello, squirt." Meg greeted Katie with as she came in the kitchen with Arthur.

Katie seeing her big sister squealed in delight echoing what she done when she had seen me.

For some reason, Megan had taken to calling her squirt or tinkers and whilst it's cute, Katie's such a lovely name.

Megan was now quickly taking a piece of toast of the table making both Arthur and I look at her questioningly.

"I'm meeting someone." She told us, explaining her hurry.

Arthur seemed to realise that it was a boy and he looked worried but I think Meg saw this as she came up to him and hugged him.

I smiled at the sight. It showed me how close they are despite Lancelot's involvement in Meg's life.

To my surprise, Lancelot hadn't opposed me marrying Arthur if anything he had thought it was a brilliant idea.

He knew that Arthur wouldn't try and replace him but make sure that he was a second dad to her. To make sure that she always felt loved and cared for, happy, etc.

Arthur didn't need Meg to call him 'dad' to know he was her father and that he loved her and in a way, I was glad as I knew that Meg thought of both Lance and Arthur as her dad.

"Bye, sweetie. Take care of yourself, Megan!" I called to her as she was taking her bag from the bannister of the stairs.

At my words, Meg smiled widely and before calling to us: "Of course I will, Mum. Love you all!"

It was only a couple of seconds later before she left making sure not to bang the front door. Arthur turned to me with a smile as I gazed at me. In that moment, I knew that my life was perfect.

There was times where my house bordered on being a mad-house but I also knew that I wouldn't want it any other way. Arthur had wrapped his arm around my waist and I began to hug him, taking in the smell which I had come to love.

It was times like this where I was so full of love not only for Arthur but also for my children that at times I was worried I would burst.

Sometimes my mind wanders back to how I felt when I had become Mrs Guinevere Pendragon and I had known that I had finally got my happy ending at the time. As I have gotten older, and I've become even more besotted with my family, I cherish the life I have.

Happy endings are out there you just have to make sure you don't give up like I didn't when I had met Arthur. After all, you will have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince Charming. Just like I had to!

**A/N: It's finished! I've really enjoyed this story even if at times, it's been hard writing certain scenes. I have never written scenes like the ones with Cenred and Gwen before so it was interesting reading your reaction to it. All your support has helped become more confident and hopefully, a better writer. This is my first ever Epilogue, too, which is interesting. **

**Please review!**


End file.
